Second Time Around
by Imaspoiler
Summary: Hermione finds herself jobless, homeless & the most unlikely person helps her. Draco's a changed man. He's been since he left Hogwarts and now with the second chance that he's been given to get the girl of his dreams he's trying to do everything right r
1. Chapter 1 :Goodbye

The Second Time Around

Chapter 1: Goodbye

It was there seventh year in Hogwarts and they were graduating. Hermione was walking through the corridors, she was going to go back to the Gryffindor common room when somebody grabbed her and pulled her into a dark hallway. The person slid his arm on her back and pulled her closer. They were about an inch apart from each other. It was Malfoy.

"Hey!" he asked, not noticing how they were only inches away from each other

"Hey! You know you shouldn't do that what if somebody saw us." she answered in her matter-of-fact way.

"Congratulations on getting a medal!"

"Thanks! I can't believe that we are graduating tomorrow."

"Yeah" his expression turned dead serious "I'll miss you."

"You'll miss our sneaking around?" she was trying to lighten up the mood

"It would be hard to do that when we finish here."

"I bet you'll love graduating. Dating a dozen of girls at the same time."

"Hey, don't be like that. I've come a long way"

"I know you had." Running her fingers through his hair

"I did it for you." He slid his arm on the back of her neck and kissed her.

Ron was with Harry and they were looking for Hermione who said was going to meet up with them at the Gryffindor common room but never showed up, when he saw a guy with a girl. He was going to mind his own business and walk pass them when he saw the familiar hair. He looked closer and saw that it was Draco and Hermione.

"What in bloody hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" Ron said while he grabbed Draco's collar and punched him on the face.

"Ron stop it!" screamed Hermione trying to stop Ron's fist from hitting Malfoy

"Hey! Break it off!" Harry said while trying to hold back Ron

"Asshole!" answered Malfoy who recovered from Ron's blows and gave him one.

There were a lot of screaming and punching going around when Hagrid passed by and saw it, he pulled both boys apart and asked for information on why in the world they were trying to knock each other out.

"What are you kids trying to do?"

"Ask that moron!" said Ron, his nose bleeding from the punch that Malfoy gave him

"Go to hell!" answered Draco, wiping the blood from his busted lips

"Hagrid, it was just a misunderstanding we'll handle it." Said Harry

"Ron you're bleeding." Hermione rushed over to Ron and looked at his nose "Your nose is broken."

"Both of you better go to the hospital wing and get those fixed, it's your graduation tomorrow and you shouldn't look like you that." Hagrid said leaving them

"C'mon!" Harry said pushing Ron to the hospital wing

"You better get that fixed." Said Hermione to Draco

At the hospital wing Madam Pomprey was suspicious at the reason that they gave on how the boys got injured, but nonetheless she agreed to fix them up she said it was easy to heal those and should just take awhile.

"Harry, I'm just going to check on Draco."

"Okay, I'll stay with Ron and try to calm him down."

She made her way to Draco who was still bleeding, "You okay?"

"I guess." He answered still breathing hard from the blows that he received

Hermione leaned over and whispered "I'll meet you at the garden on midnight." Then she left and went back to Ron. Ron's nose has now started fixing itself, and was looking quite strange.

"Ron, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, you've got some explaining to do." He answered still mad and confused at what he saw.

"I better leave and let the two of you work it out."

"No Harry, stay." Ron said,obviously mad "Let's go to our room." He said standing up and walking away

When they got to the room Harry asked the others to leave, and made a charm to soundproof the whole room so their conversation won't be heard.

"So tell me, what I just saw." Said Ron, impatient and angry

"Ron, remember when you told me you love me and I agreed to be your girlfriend, I meant that; sort of. I like you Ron, but it's just not as much as you like me." She answered her voice desperate.

Harry couldn't help but ask "What about Malfoy?"

"That was…..nothing." she stammered

"So you're dumping me. That's it. It's over?" answered Ron with such pain in his voice that Hermione couldn't help but cry

"I'm so sorry." She said, before leaving them there.

Hermione went back to her room and just kept crying. She was too screwed up with everything. She spent the next hour thinking of what to do. When it was a quarter before midnight she made her way out of the castle and went to the garden where to her surprise, Draco was waiting.

"You're early." She said "And your lip is okay."

"Yeah." He answered, taking a cigarette and smoking

"I thought you said you quit smoking?"

"I thought so too." He answered, as if he didn't care.

"I told Ron."

"About us?"

"No, I couldn't."

"That's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. We knew what we were doing. And no commitment remember."

Hermione remembered how she got herself into this mess. School has just started and her life was so screwed up. Her dad is dying, they had financial problems and her grades were down. She couldn't handle it anymore and decided that she was better off dead. She went to the school garden and brought a blade with her, she decided to slit her wrists.

"I can't take it anymore." She sat on the rock and placed the blade over her wrist

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco said in surprise

"Leave!" she answered, almost as a cry.

"Yeah, go ahead and kill yourself, Granger. So Potter and Weasley can mourn your untimely death, so your parents can grieve over you, that's better for me there would be one less mudblood in this world."

SLAP! Hermione stood up and slapped Draco on the face "You don't know what you are talking about. I have problems and I can't handle them anymore. My Dad is dying, we have financial problems and my grades are slipping. So don't tell me anything because you do not know my problems." She said, crying.

"Do you seriously think that you are the only one who has problems? At least you have a family, my dad treats me like shit and my mom just died. And to think she's the only one who cares for me in this fucked up world. At least, you will have people come into your grave when you die, I don't. They'll probably come just to make sure I was dead." He said, breathing hard. He takes the blade and places it on his skin, pearcing it and making it bleed. "You want to die, c'mon. I'll show you how to die, if you still want to go ahead." He was about to slit his wrist.

"Stop!" she grabs the blade and throws it away. She sat on the rock and just cried.

Draco sat on the rock and to Hermione's surprise also started crying. "I never thought I would see the day Draco Malfoy cried."

"Me too." He takes out his cigarette and smokes

"That's going to kill you."

"All the better."

Hermione grabbed the cigarette and stepped on it.

"What did you do that for?" asked Draco

"You saved mine, I'm saving yours."

That was how it started, how she started sneaking with Draco. Nobody knew that they dated. They still bickered in public, but they shared a look that only the two of them understood. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Draco.

"I have to go."

"I'm really sorry."

"Me too." Draco stands up and leaves.

The next day there graduation was held. Harry, Ron and Hermione received awards for saving Hogwarts not once, but for several times already. When these were over Hermione told Harry that she would be leaving them so they could avoid the awkwardness, anyway she decided to stay at 'muggle land' for the next year just to relax.


	2. Chapter 2: Chemical

Disclaimer: I wish. I wish. I wish. Not working.

Snoggy's note:

Hullo peeps! I never expected that much reviews. It's really cool. By the way if you like this one you're going to like my other fic too its 12 Days, 11 hours and 7 minutes.

Special thanks to:

FSL

Pip08

Dancechic4526

Kigoame- the sneaking comes after the night in the garden

Lilykins- thanks for adding me

Jamie

Crystal-Ice2- there's going to be more.

Valentines-hater

Chapter 2: Chemical

"That's the last book." Daniel turned to Hermione, "It's done. We can close now."

Hermione looked bitterly as the last customer walked away with the last book. It's been seven years since she left Hogwarts and she's never looked back. She was still in touch with Harry and Ron, last she heard Harry and Ginny got engaged and Ron was out dating his co-worker. She however started her own business, she opened a bookstore that tragically just went out of the business as the last book left the room. Everything would have gone well for Hermione if her boyfriend, err…ex-boyfriend Michael hadn't invested all her money in stocks that turned out to be a sham. _Ugh! _ Hermione grunted, "Thanks, Dan." Hermione pulled a twenty from the cash register and handed it to Dan.

"Too bad you can't keep the shop." Daniel took the money and left.

Hermione always had big dreams. She was after all the smartest in her batch somehow she didn't imagine herself being broke. Tears started welling in her eyes as she closed her shop. She had to find another job. Any job will do. She decided that tomorrow she'll go out and look for one, but for now she needs a drink.

Hermione walked into the club with music blasting from the three feet speakers at the stage. A band was performing and the people were becoming rowdy. She slipped on one of the stools and called the attention of the bartender.

"What will it be?" he asked, leaving a napkin on the table.

"What's your strongest?" she asked.

"One Chemical coming up." The bartender pulled a bottle of vodka and started mixing some others stuff up after he finished he handed the tube to Hermione who finished it in a gulp. "You better drink that slowly." He advised.

"Bugger off!" _What the hell do you care?! Pissin moron! _Hermione felt her head swimming. "Another one."

The bartender gave her an apprehensive look, "I don't think you can take anymore."

"Just give me another bloody one!" she demanded, her head was now throbbing she couldn't even see straight.

The bartender complied and handed her another one, "Drink this slowly. It's a powerful drink."

Hermione glared at the guy, "Mind your own business." She muttered under her breath. She took another big gulp and emptied the tube. She asked for another one and the bartender went to work. It was only now in her delirious state that she noticed how the bartender looked, he had dark brown hair with streaks of blonde, gray eyes , a goatee and was wearing a black shirt with his faded jeans. He would have really pulled off the punk look if he wasn't wearing a diamond ring on his pinky. She forgot about the ring when he handed her another tube of Chemical, it is the most powerful alcoholic drink there is. Four of them and you'll be sleeping like a baby.

"Miss, I don't think you should drink another one." The bartender held the tube in his hands.

"Shut up!" Hermione grabbed the tube and took another drink. Instantly, she felt like her body was made of steel. She couldn't move not even a finger. Another minute passed and then she was gone.

He visited _Chemical_ and change into his casual clothes, a black shirt and faded jeans. He noticed that business was great. There were a lot of people and they were all enjoying themselves well except for one. He noticed a woman with brown wavy hair walk in. She asked him for a Chemical. He had prepared it and was surprised as she gulped it down. He tried to warn her and tell her that she shouldn't drink that fast ,but she won't listen. She was already on her fourth and no good will come of that. He had seen grown men fall to four tubes of Chemical and he was right when he checked on the girl she was already sleeping. _Bloody Hell! How the hell am I going to wake her. _He called one of his bartenders and asked him to take over. He walked over to the girl and tried to wake her up.

"Miss?"

No answer.

He tried again, "Miss?"

Silence.

He decided to leave the girl alone and let her sleep. _Must have a lot of problems. _He asked his bartender to not wake the girl and let her sleep.

"If ever she comes to tell her the drinks were free. Call James if anything comes up." The bartender nodded and he left changing into his real clothes.

As he stepped on the pavement he felt his suit weigh him down. "I hate these damn things!" he ranted to his assistant.

"But you have an international business meeting. You can't wear your jeans." His assistant James answered back.

He knew he was right ,but it would be no fun to give in easily. "Why can't I wear jeans? It's my bloody company my bloody rules."

"Sir, you're the owner of a multinational corporation, you're one of the wealthiest man on earth and the most eligible bachelor there is. I don't think it would do your reputation any good if you have meetings wearing your jeans."

"Right. Right." He answered, "Let's go! I have a meeting in ten minutes."

James held the door open as he stepped in.

Rich never understood his boss, he was wealthy yet he still visited here regularly to check and even serve customers. So he wasn't really surprised when he had asked him to not wake the girl sleeping on the counter ,but it's closing time and she hasn't woken yet. He tried waking her himself, but she won't budge. _Better call the boss. _He walked in the back and grabbed the phone, he dialed his assistant's number.

"Hello?" James asked.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if I could talk to boss."

"He's in a very important meeting and may not be disturbed." Came the reply.

"But there's a girl here and I already have to close."

"Is this something you can't handle?" he asked, pointing out Rich's incompetence.

"No, sir." He answered.

It was already 2 am he has been in a meeting for seven hours straight and it was boring him to death. He was only signing endless numbers of papers. He wanted to leave ,but this deal was worth millions. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard James voice on the speaker.

"Sir, there is a Rich here asking to talk to you."

"Yes, Rich. I'll take it. Wait for me outside." He excused himself from the meeting and answered the phone. "Yes?"

"Sir, it's Rich from Chemical."

"Yes. Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No sir, in fact business is great ,but there's this one thing. The girl that was sleeping here earlier well she hasn't come to yet and I have to go home."

"Okay, I'll handle that. Wait for me. I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up and turned to James. "Get the car ready we need to go to Chemical."

"But sir. the meeting is still…"

"Get the car ready, James." He ordered. He went back into the room and excused himself from the gentlemen. "I have an emergency to attend to. Please excuse my abrupt exit." When he left he was smiling happily, _At last rid off them meetings._

Rich was astounded by his boss' reaction. He would come here for this stranger leaving a multi-million meeting, it was all over the news, _Chaere Moriond_, the billion dollar company was to have a multi-million deal today. He waited patiently looking at the girl slumped on the bar. "You're lucky to have Mr. Malfoy pick you up." He called to her.

Snoggy's note: well, what do you think? I'm a bit outta sync so sorry for the paragraphs. Did you like it? Please review.

_Chemical_- is a club, duh….but chemical is a drink that needs to be served in test tubes since only a small amount can get anyone drunk.

By the way, did you notice the name of Draco's company? Well…figure it out and if you do place it in your review.


	3. Chapter 3: An Offer You Can't Refuse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I do but I don't but if you wanna give it to me.

My Note: I know it's been sooo long and I'm sorry. I had my midterms and im flunking!

Chapter 3: An Offer You Can't Refuse

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head, _I must still be hung over. God! I'm so tired. _I reached for my head and felt silk run through my fingers. I immediately sat straight and looked around. I was in a completely unfamiliar place, the bed was covered with fine silk and the walls were covered with dozens of paintings.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I suddenly remembered to check my clothes. I looked down and saw that I was still in my clothes, _Whew! I'm getting out of here. Eew! I smell like..rotten eggs. I better take a bath. _I checked the closet for a towel and found a pink dress hanging on the pole. I grabbed it and walked to the bathroom and had my refreshing shower.

After my bath I made my way out of my room when I saw her. She greeted me cheerfully making me jump back, "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Brigitte!" she smiled, "I'm a maid here in the mansion. Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked, still smiling.

"Well, yes. Um…I…where am I?" I asked, smiling back at her.

"Oh, you're here in the mansion. I took the liberty of choosing the dress for you I hope you don't mind." She answered still smiling.

"Uh…no…thank you!" I heard my stomach growl and blushed, "Excuse me."

"No problem! By the way, Master is having dinner would you like to join him?" she asked, STILL smiling.

"Well, I should be leaving." I was kind of scared of her since she just stood there smiling. Her face was just stuck like that.

"Oh, Master is very friendly and you should eat before you leave." She ushered me into another room. This time the room was bigger and the ceiling was dome-shaped and there were several sculptures in it. To my surprise or horror ,the last person I ever dreamed of seeing again was right there sitting in front of me. He was in a sweatshirt and jeans. I looked overdressed compared to what he was wearing.

"A little overdressed aren't you?" he chuckled.

I suddenly remembered seeing him in the club, "You work in a club?!"

"I own the club." He answered.

I felt so little. So insignificant when I look at him now and see what he has become. All my past regrets came flooding back. I looked down on the floor and decided to make a run for it, but he called to me and asked me to eat with him.

"I'm glad you still remember me." I said trying to make small talk.

"How can I forget." He answered, taking a sip of his wine. I looked at him and blushed. _God! He is such a talker. _He looked back at me ,but his eyes seemed blurry.

"Uh…so how have you been?" I asked.

"Great! I own one of the most prominent companies in both muggle and magic world." He answered.

"That's nice." I paid attention to my meal and ate it quietly. _How can you talk to someone you hurt. Especially when he turns out to be a wealthy tycoon. _There was a long awkward silence while we finished our meals all you will here are chews, slurps and the clanking of the spoon and forks. After a few minutes a man in a dark suit came in carrying a phone, "Sir, Mister Grey is on the line."

Draco dropped his spoon and excused himself, "I just have to attend to business. Excuse me." Then he left. I finished my meal quickly I wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

After the fabulous meal I decided to leave. I looked for Draco and found him in the den in a heated conversation. I wanted to thank him ,but thought better of it. He was busy and I'm just gonna bother him. I looked for Brigitte and asked her to take me to the front door. When I was about to leave he stopped me, "Do you think you're leaving here that easily."

I looked back and saw Draco staring back at me, "uh..no."

"I want to talk to you."

"Me?" I asked, confused.

"Do you see anyone else here that goes by the name of Hermione?" he joked.

I laughed, "So what are we going to talk about?"

"Let's go to my office." He accompanied me to his office. It was a cozy place with a fireplace, a big office desk and several armchairs. "So how have you been?" he asked.

"Well, I…" I wanted to lie to him, say I'm doing great ,but his eyes. Those eyes were so honest. I just couldn't stomach lying to him. "I'm not doing that great. My business just went bankrupt and it turns out my boyfriend leased my home."

He was sincerely shocked, his jaw was slacked and it seemed like he couldn't comprehend what I said, "Are you okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah. I'm looking for a job then I'll probably rent a place to stay."

"Well, I might just be able to help you. I have an opening for an assistant. Do you think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Are you asking me to work for you?" I asked.

"No, I'm offering you a job. It pays high and you just have to work for Grey."

"Grey? He's not some old man is he? You're not trying to get back at me are you?"

He laughed it off, but he looked a bit hurt. "No, Lucien Grey is my business partner. He just lost his assistant."

I thought of it carefully, I was going to work for Malfoy, but on the other hand I get money out of this. Anyway, I'm not really working for him. I'm gonna work under Lucien Grey. It's okay. "I'll take it."

"Good. Also if you need a place to stay you can stay here. For friendship's sake."

"Here? No. I'll just find another place."

"Herm, refusing your boss is not a good thing. Anyway this place has over 15 rooms. You can still have your life and you will hardly see me."

"I can't just stay here for free at least let me pay you a rent." I added.

He surrendered, "Fine. Pay me fifty dollars a month."

"But …"

"No, buts. I'll have your things brought here. You start work tomorrow. You'll come with me and you can arrange with James if you have any plans. You better get some sleep." He left the room and left me there sitting alone. _I work for Malfoy and I'm living in his home. What am I doing?!_

That morning I felt so refreshed as if my life had changed overnight and you wouldn't believe my dream. I dreamed that Draco Malfoy, the same Draco I broke up with, asked me to work for him and I was living in his mansion. _Haha! What a ridiculous dream. _I slid off my bed and was surprised to see Brigitte standing there beside my bed. I screamed and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Did I scare you?" she asked, smiling sweetly at me.

_So it wasn't a dream? I really work for Draco and live here. Oh my God! I must have been drunk! _"Where is Draco?" I asked, slipping out of the bathroom.

Her sweet smile suddenly turned into a deathly glare, "Never. Never call Master that name!" I backed away from her, "So-sorry."

"That's okay." Her smile suddenly returned and she was now back to arranging my things. "Master, is waiting for you. He is already in the car."

"Oh crap! I forgot!" I ran back to the bathroom and changed into a pink sleeveless top and white pants. I rushed back out and ran to the car.

"You're late!" Draco announced.

"I'm sorry. I forgot all.."

"Never be late." He interjected.

"I said I was sorry." _What's up with him?! I'm just a few minutes late. _I moved away from him and stared at the streets as we passed them by.

When we arrived at the office. Draco took me to his office and briefed me on my job. I hardly paid attention I was still mad at him for biting my head off earlier. When Lucien came in I thought my savior arrived. He was blonde like Draco ,but had blue eyes. The kindest blue eyes I have ever seen and dimples came out whenever he smiled.

"Hello! You must be Hermony." He greeted, offering his hand.

"It's Her-mi-o-ne." I answered, taking his hand. He has soft hands maybe he moisturizes. No! Stop!

He scratched his head and gave me a lopsided grin, "Sorry. I'm never good with names right Draco?" Draco just gave him a disapproving look.

"Mr. Grey, if I may ask how did you meet Mr. Malfoy?"

"No need to be formal. Call me Lucien. Me and Draco? We go way back. I met him in college."

"College?" I looked at Draco and then he looked back to Lucien then nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He sat in one of the armchairs, "I met him when he was still in Hogwarts. My mother knew his mother. That kind of thing."

"You know Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm from the same school as Viktor Krum." Draco shifted on his seat as the name Viktor Krum was mentioned.

"Ah..yes. Krum, I knew him." I answered, laughing nervously.

"Knew him?! You were a couple, weren't you?" Draco added to my discomfort.

"You dated Viktor Krum?!" Lucien exclaimed.

Now I had to blush, _What__ is his problem?! Is he trying to make me miserable. _"Well, yes. I met him at the tournament. We went out till my fifth year."

"Well, it's not that difficult to understand why, you're gorgeous." He complimented.

Now I was even redder than before, I looked at Draco and noticed that he was raising his eyebrows as if defying what Lucien said. "Enough chatting. Let's get to work. Just follow Lucien and he'll tell you everything you need."

"Well, let's go milady!" Lucien offered his hand which I gladly took making sure Draco saw me glaring at him as we left.

"Draco is very serious at work?" I asked.

"No , not really. He would often leave the office and is usually nice to the people. I really don't know why he is so agitated today." He finished. _Oh I know it's because I'm staying at his place and I used to date him._ I thought to myself.

"So Hermione, do you think we'll get along?" he asked, flashing me a hundred-watt smile.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Came my reply.


	4. Chapter 4: Honesty is the best policy

Disclaimer: Ugh! Not again. Ok, Harry potter and all the others aren't mine. Now we've established that let's get on with it.

My Note: oohhh….just a few reviews…aaawww….but that's okay.

Thanks to:

FSl

ApParate away dm

Til death due us part

Lilykins

sugar n spice 522

Chapter 4: Honesty is the Best policy

Lucien gave me another set of papers, "So I forgot to ask how did you know Draco?"

"Well…I studied in Hogwarts." I wanted to lie, I wanted to lie so bad I almost did ,but I couldn't. My stupid morals refuse to make me lie anymore since the incident with Draco. "I'm gonna tell you the ugly truth. Me and Draco used to…"

"Date?" he finished.

"Yes. Well, it was very complicated. I was still with someone and we had ….a fling. It was very messy." I finished.

"Ah, an affair with your boss." He looked at me seriously, "We do not tolerate those kinds of things here."

I gulped, Well, if he puts it that way it sounds so cheap! "That was the past. I didn't know better. I'll never have an affair with my boss, ever." I stammered.

He laughed, his cute adorable luscious dimples came out, "I'm just joking! And having a relationship with your boss is not that bad. Actually, I wouldn't mind it."

I smiled at him and looked down on the papers when I noticed I was blushing profusely. "Um…I'll get this done after thirty minutes."

He then placed his finger on my chin and lifted my face, "Would you like to go out with me?"

I was shocked, _I can't go out with Lucien it will be too awkward. He's gonna take me home and Draco might see us. _"Uh…I don't think I can. I have a lot of things to do."

"It's after work."

"Well, my place is too far." I stammered.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Uh…it's…well….I live at Malfoy's."

"Ah! I see. Are you two going out?"

"No!" I replied.

"Well, there's no problem then. Dinner later." He already walked away before I could object. _I just know that this is a bad idea._

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know, sir. She did not tell me that she was going to be late." James answered.

"James, go look for her in the office or ask Aimee if she's seen her." I ordered, I was getting impatient I have been waiting for her in over thirty minutes.

"Yes, sir." James left and stepped into the elevator.

After five minutes, James came back and informed me that Aimee saw her with Lucien., "They left together, sir."

"Let's leave." I ordered, She probably went out with Lucien. It's atrocious the way they flirted.

"Well, I had a great time!" I answered.

"Me too. Let me bring you to the door." Lucien parked the car and escorted Hermione to the front door. "Goodnight then."

"Yeah, goodnight." I smiled at him, I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

That's when he leaned over, I closed my eyes and the door swung open. And once again to my horror Draco was the one who opened the door. He looked at us grimly, I pulled away from Lucien and he did the same.

"Hey Draco!" he greeted. Draco did not say a word. He just glared at me. That moment I wanted to shrink, no, I wanted to disappear. He pulled me in and slammed the door on Lucien's face. "Draco, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I…"

He cut me off, "I already let you live here at least have the courtesy to inform me when you have a date so I won't wait for you for an hour." He then walked away into his office slamming the door on my face.

"I knew it was a bad idea." I dragged myself back to my room when Brigitte suddenly pops out, I swear that girl freaks me out, "Miss, where have you been?" she asks.

"I went out." I answered.

She just continued as if not hearing my reply." Master has been waiting for you all night. He kept pacing and looking at his watch."

"Brigitte, I'm really tired and he already told me off. I just wanna rest."

"But Miss…"

"Brigitte! Just stop it okay. I'll just deal with him tomorrow when we both have the strength." I marched off into my bedroom making sure to lock the door.

I was late today, I forgot to wake up and I locked the door so Brigitte wasn't able to get me up and Malfoy left me. Ladeeda! As if that's a surprise. I had to call a taxi to get to work and when I arrived the office was strangely silent. I walked over to Aimee, Draco's assistant, "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know ,but Mr. Malfoy is really mad. He came in telling everyone off. He's really acting strange."

"Really? So why is the office so quiet?"

"Well, he's firing someone."

"What's so strange about that?" I asked, "He can fire people, right?"

"Not if it's Mr. Grey." Came her reply.

"WHAT?!" Oh my God! What is he doing?! He can't fire Lucien! "Aimee, I'm going in. Don't let anyone inside, okay?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You would. Believe me." I barged in the office while they both have their wands up pointing it directly at each other. I quickly shut the door closed and stood in between them. "What are you doing?!"

"Move, Hermione. Draco has gone insane." Lucien answered.

"Move it, Granger."

I looked at Draco, his eyes were flaming with anger, "Let your wands down." I said calmly.

"Hermione, please this is something we have to settle." Lucien pleaded.

"Lucien, please. Leave. I'll talk to him. Please!" I pleaded to him.

"No, I can't leave you with him." He answered.

"It's okay, Lucien." I stood beside him and held his arm, "I can talk to him. Please just give me time. Please. I beg you." I was starting to come undone, tears started welling in my eyes as I ask Lucien to leave.

He looked at me, wiped away the tears and slowly lowered his wand. "I'll be in my office. Be careful." He kissed me on my cheek then left the office. I was left in there with Draco.

"Draco, please lower your wand." I asked.

I saw him hesitate then give in and lower it. "Why did you come between us?"

"I had to." I answered, there was an awkward pause between us. We just looked at each other. "Draco, if you don't want me living in your house it's okay. I'll leave. I'll just find a place to say and if you wanna fire me it's okay too."

"NO!" he replied, "Stay."

"I just don't understand why you are so mad at Lucien. You're such good friends."

"I have my reasons."

"Please. Just make up. Let this pass. I'm begging you," I pleaded.

Draco looked at me, "You don't have to beg."

I was so happy I couldn't stop myself, I hugged Draco and he hugged me back. It was one moment of bliss. When we pulled away, he apologized, "I'm sorry about what I said."

"No. I'm sorry. You have been nothing but great to me and I didn't even have the courtesy to tell you I was gonna go out."

"It's fine. It's over. Do you want to eat out today?" he asked.

"Um…well…"

"You can invite Lucien."

Lucien? We just went out once. I think he has the wrong idea here. "Um…no thanks! I'll just spend the night at home."

"Home?" he asked, lifting a brow.

"Haha!" I laughed, "Well, I'm getting used to it."

That night, I caught a cab home since Draco and Lucien had a 'make up' dinner. When I arrived, Brigitte came running to me carrying a white envelope.

"Miss, this came for you!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I do not know, Miss. I did not open it." She replied.

I really doubted that. I think, no, I believe that Brigitte is obsessed with Draco and she'll easily read my mail to make sure it's not a love letter or something. She really needn't bother. "Thank you then." __I took the letter and made my way to my room. I flopped on my bed and opened it. Inside was a white card with P & W enveloped in a gold heart. As I opened the card, a bunch of confetti bursts on my face then as it subsided I saw a picture of Harry and Ginny totally smitten with each other. They're getting married?!

**You are invited to the Potter and Weasley Nuptial.**

**Please be with us as we join the hands of **

**Mr. Harry Potter**

**And**

**Ms. Virginia Weasley**

**It will be held at Corinthe Garden on Sept. 10 at 5 pm.**

**P.S. Be in your formal wear.**

Underneath the formal invitation was a handwritten note from both Harry and Ginny.

_Hi Herm!_

_Surprise! Well, Ginny and I are getting married and we want you to be the Brides maid since you're my best friend and you're Ginny's too. Oh yeah! Don't forget to bring your date!_

_P.S. He better be hot! (That was in Ginny's handwriting)_

_In Love,_

_Harry & Ginny_

Me? A bridesmaid?! Oh my God! I'm having doubts if I'm really there best friend. A date?! Who am I gonna take? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Ginny I work for Draco. "Ugh!" I let go of the card and rolled over my bed. I thought of all the guys I knew, Draco, Lucien, James, and Daniel. Wow! I have a hard choice. I'm never going to find a date! Suddenly, a knock came from the door, it was Brigitte.

"Miss, there is a guest. She is looking for Master ,but I don't know who she is." Brigitte informed me. Well, What the hell am I supposed to do about that?! "Okay, Brigitte. I'll talk to her." I straightened my blouse and walked to the den. When I rounded the corner and saw Draco's guest I was not a least bit surprised. She was probably a model with her long tanned legs and plunging neckline. She introduced herself, "Hi! I'm Chauntal!"

"Hi! I'm Hermione." I answered, I took a seat across her. I couldn't help but be judgmental, she's probably an idiot.

"Oh, you're Draco's?" she asked, looking me over.

"Um…friend. I'm staying here until I find a new place."

"Oh." She said disappointedly.

"And you are?"

"Me?" she attended to her French manicured nails, "I'm his girlfriend."

WHAT?! "Excuse me?"

"I'm his girlfriend. God, is everyone here deaf?!"

He has a girlfriend?! He didn't tell me?! He didn't have to but he should have! "Oh, I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Whatever!" she took her bag and put on some make up.

"So where did you graduate?" I asked.

"Harvard and you?"

"Uhm…uh…." I stuttered.

"That's okay." She sighed. "Do you know what time Draco's arriving?"

"No, sorry."

"Well, I'm late for a photo shoot. Can you tell him I dropped by and to call me when he comes in." Chauntal stood up, grabbed her purse and left.

Right! I thought. I don't only work in the office I'm also a secretary here. I waited for Draco's arrival and informed him that Chauntal came here and wanted him to call.

"She said to call her."

"Hermione, I can explain…"

"Explain what?" I interjected.

"Chauntal isn't…"

"Draco, you don't have to explain. I really don't want to know." I replied, "I have to sleep. Goodnight!" As I walked back to my room I felt a small pain come from my chest. I didn't know why, but at that moment I felt like crying.

My Note: Okay that was a seriously long chappie so I have to get reviews! Please!


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Perfect

Disclaimer: Not mine

My Note: Why is nobody reading this!!!

Thanks to:

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03

angel1219us

FSl

ApParate away dm

Chapter 5: Mr. Perfect

As I walked into Draco's office to have him sign several papers, I was surprised to see Chauntal with him. "Draco, I need you to approve of these projects." I walked over his desk and handed him the papers.

"Don't your employees know how to show respect?" Chauntal bitched.

I glared at her and took the papers back, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." I said stressing the Mr. Malfoy. As I turned, Draco held me back. He looked sternly at Chauntal and ordered her to apologize, she looked peeved but still did it.

"We are going to eat out tonight. Why don't you join us?" Draco offered.

"Yeah and bring your date. Oh, wait a minute, you don't have one." Chauntal sneered. I seriously wanted to just snap her neck off and pull out her tongue. That bitch! I was so mad I felt tears forming in my eyes, I usually cry when I feel loathing. Just then Lucien walks in.

"Great! I'm her date." Lucien placed his arm on my waist.

"You?" Chauntal asked.

"Yes. I'm trying to win her over." He answered, flashing me a sweet smile.

I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. He just saved me from a bitch named Chauntal. I owe him. I looked at Lucien and excused myself ,but before I left I kissed him on the cheek. For gratitude or revenge, whichever. Since I already walked away I didn't notice Draco fidgeting in his chair looking so uncomfortable.

When Lucien walked back into the office I couldn't help asking him, "Does Chauntal usually bitch on people?"

"No, she's usually just cool and laid back." He answered, taking his seat.

"Then why was she biting my head off?" I asked.

"She's probably jealous. Draco's never let her stay in his home before. She probably sees you as competition."

"Jealous?" I asked, bewildered.

"Should I be?" he added.

I looked at Lucien and saw that honest expression on his face, "No. We are just friends and it's going to stay that way. Anyway, I'm not the type of girl to steal another girl's boyfriend."

"I thought so." He paused, "So what do you say if I courted you?"

WHAT?! "Co-courted me? I…I…well….you're my boss….and….I don't…know." I stammered.

"I understand. I kind of guessed you didn't like me." He answered, picking up the papers on his desk.

"No! It's not that I don't like you it's just…well. you're my boss and if this ever goes wrong it will be awkward as hell." I answered.

"But it isn't going to go wrong." He replied.

I looked at him and walked over to his desk, "Lucien, I like you. I really do and I think you're a great guy ,but you should think of this. I might not be the woman for you. You own this company, well half of it and I'm just your assistant."

"It doesn't matter. I like you, Hermione and it doesn't bother me the least bit that you're my secretary I even see benefits. I'll be able to spend time with you everyday."

"But Lucien…"

He stood beside me and held my hand, "Herm, will you give me this chance to prove to you that I'm serious?" I looked into those baby blues, I seemed to drown in them. I nodded gently as a great smile appeared on his face.

We had dinner on _FLaVOR _. The new restaurant the company has built. "So how long have you been dating?" Chauntal asked.

Lucien took the liberty of answering, I'm glad too I didn't really feel like talking to Chauntal, "Us? Just yesterday."

"So are you serious?' Draco asked, looking intensely at Lucien.

"Yes." I answered, sharing a look with Lucien.

"Really?" she drawled.

After the short conversation, our food arrived and we ate in peace. Well almost. If you were sitting on another table you will find us odd. I was looking at Chauntal who was looking at Draco who was glaring at Lucien who was staring at me. I diverted my view to Draco, he looked agitated to say the least. He kept fending off all of Chauntal's advances. I couldn't help ,but laugh. Ha! He doesn't even want her touching him.

"What's so funny?" Lucien asked.

"Nothing. I just remembered something." I lied, no sense in telling him the satisfaction I got from seeing her dismissed like that.

After our dinner, Draco offered to take me home, "We can ride together and Lucien can you take Chauntal home since her apartment is out of our way."

"I have a better idea. Why don't I take Hermione home so you can take your girlfriend." Lucien replied.

I saw Draco resist but then give in. You would too if you saw Chauntal wrapping her arms around him like a snake it will be easier to just say yes. Lucien's limo arrived, it was similar to the one Draco had. Leather interior and a mini bar inside. He sat beside each other and he had his arm around my shoulders, "So did you enjoy our date?" he asked.

"No", I joked, "Of Course I did!" I smiled at him.

He pulled me in closer, "So do you think I'm doing a good job in wooing you?" he asked.

"Uhm…Yeah?" I answered, he smiled back at me then looked giddy like a child. "So if I do this it's okay?" he asked. Leaning closer until our lips touched. I stared at him for a full minute while he looked like a nervous wreck, I don't really know what I was doing but with a playful smile I answered, "Only if you ask him to put that up." I pointed to the divider that was half-way up. He instantly pushed one of the buttons and when it slid up. I leaned over him and kissed him passionately. Our lips crashed together, tongues flared, I forgot how this felt. Love, I bitterly recalled it ended when Michael and I broke up and I thought this kind of passion was lost in me. Lucien is an amazing kisser, he had soft lips that seemed to know just what to do. It seemed like we kissed forever well, at least until we pulled up Draco's mansion. After I desuctioned myself from Lucien, we arranged ourselves and he walked me to the door.

"Need help getting inside?" he asked, giving me a sheepish grin.

"I will if you go in with me. I think we better stop." I answered.

"I thought I was gonna be lucky."

"Oh! You were." I leaned over and gave him another kiss I planned to be a short sweet one ,but he didn't make it easy. I was tempted to drag him into my room and I almost did if Brigitte hadn't opened the door and screamed when she saw us. I was scared out of my wits and I jumped back, "Brigitte! Oh my God! You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed. While Lucien looked peeved at Brigitte, I think he knew what he missed on. He glared at her then bid me goodbye and went back to his car. I made my way to my room while Brigitte interrogated.

"What are you doing with Mr. Grey?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"Isn't it damn obvious? We were kissing!"

"You? EEEEEHHHH! I can't believe you are having an affair with Mr. Grey!" she screamed.

"Affair?! We kissed! It's not like I have a commitment to anyone." I didn't know whether to be pissed at Brigitte or thank her since I'm pretty sure I'll regret letting Lucien in.

"How can you do that to Mr. Malfoy!" she screamed indignantly.

"Do what? I just live here I'm not his wife! He didn't even bother telling me he had a girlfriend and what? Am I suppose to not have a life just because I live here!" I screamed back, anger seething all over my body. It's bad enough I feel guilty she does not have to rub it in.

"How can you sat that?! Mr. Malfoy has been nothing but generous to you!" she screamed back.

"Oh God! DRACO'S NOT THE PROBLEM! You are! You are so obsessed with him. I'm not his girlfriend! We used to be but that was the past so get of my case and screw Chauntal because she's your rival! Just leave me the hell alone!" I screamed when I got to my room and slammed the door. God! Malfoy's life is filled with psychos!

I couldn't sleep that night, Lucien just kept popping back into my mind. I tried the whole hot bath bit and I was still wide awake. I left my room and looked for the kitchen. It's bound to be here. I made my way to the dining room hoping that Draco strategically placed it somewhere close by. To my surprise, he did. I saw the giant refrigerator and opened it I poured myself a glass of milk and placed it on the table while I screwed on the cap, I staggered backwards when I suddenly saw Draco standing there in his boxers. DAMN!

"What are you doing here?' he asked.

"Milk." I answered, feeling my heart rate slow down. I took another glass and poured him some too.

"So how was your date?" he inquired, Damn it! I was hoping he won't bring that up, as I handed him the glass.

"Okay." I answered, avoiding his eyes.

"That's good." He took a sip, "It's cold."

"Huh?" I asked.

He took his glass and mine, grabbed a pot and poured the milk in. He opened the stove and set it on low heat. "This will make you sleep better."

"Thanks!"

"Herm, I need to explain about Chauntal." He started.

"Draco, I'm really getting along with Lucien. In fact, I think I might love him and I don't want anything to be strange between us. He already explained to me why Chauntal was…acting that way and I don't want to give her a reason to be."

"But you don't understand I don't love Chauntal and I broke up with her already. She just won't move on." He explained.

A small part of my heart leaped and did a 360. "I understand why she can't move on but you should tell her there's nothing between us."

I heard the pot bubbling and walked over, I didn't hear Draco whisper, "What if I wanted something between us." I turned the stove off but when I turned around to ask Draco to hand me his glass he was already gone. "Can you…."


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: Nuff said

MY NOTE: Im giving up any hope of getting more than 5 reviews per chap but it's okay those nice people who matter reviewed! Haha!

THANKS TO:

Kirara26

Psychoticsmileyface

Lisi

Apparate away dm

Amber rules

Chapter 6: Awkward moments

I woke up with the help of the alarm clock I found in one of the drawers. Brigitte, since the argument yesterday has not shown her face to me at all. That was a relief! I grabbed a doughnut and walked to the limo. I didn't want to be late again. When I got inside, James informed me that Draco left two hours ago for a very important meeting. After the fifteen minute drive, I informed James I wasn't joining them later since I had to get fitted for Ginny's wedding.

I made my way to the office, I cheerfully greeted the guard. "Hello,Mr. Jenkins!"

"Hi ma'am! Uh…someone wanted you to have this." He handed me a bouquet of red roses.

"Who?" I asked, taking the roses.

"Can't say." He answered with a knowing look.

I walked away, roses in hand to the elevator. When I got in there another person, Geia, one of the secretary's on my floor handed me another bouquet. "He said to give it to you."

"He?" I asked. Who could it be? I don't know why but the first name that popped in my mind was Draco's. No, he wouldn't. Maybe it's Lucien.

When we reached our floor, I saw Aimee wave at me. I walked over to her table and asked why.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"What?"

"The roses?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You really don't want to say. Oh well, just walk to your office."

I shrugged her comment off , but when I saw my desk I understood. It was covered with bouquets of red roses. I looked around and I estimated it to be almost a hundred. Who would do this? I asked myself. And then Lucien stood up from his desk, carrying a single rose with a big smile on his face. I felt my eyes water, no one has ever done anything like this for me. It was so romantic.

Oh yeah, before I forget my desk is in Lucien's office. His office is separated from the others by three huge glass walls and is covered only with blinds. So when I walked towards him and gave him a passionate kiss. We heard hoots, screams , claps and whistles. Shit! We forgot to close the blinds. I pulled away from him, blushing. "Uhm…Thank you!"

Lucien walked over to his table and pressed a button. Suddenly, all the blinds closed and the hoots, screams, whistles and claps grew louder. He walked back to me, "I wasn't able to finish what I wanted to say. This is the hundredth rose. For my 100th reason to love you." He handed it to me, "There's a note attached to every single rose." He embraced me.

"Why do you always treat me like a princess?" I asked, holding on to the last rose tightly.

"Because you are." Came his reply, I only had to look at him when he leaned over and kissed me gently. I shut my eyes and felt his lips pressing against mine. His tongue exploring mine while I held on him tightly. After a while we pulled away and just stared at each other. I giggled, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"What? C'mon! Tell me please." He begged.

"It's just…It's just that I never imagined falling in love here and with my boss." I replied.

"Aren't I lucky Draco brought you here."

"Um… Lucien…"

"Luke, call me Luke."

"Luke, err…I was wondering if you want to accompany me to a wedding?"

"A wedding?"

"Never mind. I just thought maybe you could but I guess you're too busy it's just something. Never mind." I blabbed.

"Wait, I'm just asking who's wedding."

"Um…Harry and Ginny."

"The Harry Potter?" he asked, astounded.

"Yeah, the Harry Potter. I'm a best friend." I answered.

"Okay."

"You will?"

"Yes. Of course! Now you can introduce me more than your boss."

"Yeah and before I forget I want to ask you if it's okay for me to leave early today. I have to get fitted for my gown."

"Gown? Can I come to this fitting? I want to see you in a gown."

I punched him playfully, "You want to come with me?" I asked.

"Yes." Then he leaned over to give me a kiss but I had jerked away since the door swung open and Draco walked in.

"Um…am I interrupting?' he asked.

"Yes." Lucien answered. "No." I replied.

"It seems like I have. Lucien, there is a meeting you have to attend later." Draco informed him.

"I can't. I have a much more interesting fitting to attend to. Just cover for me." He replied.

"Fitting?" he asked, brows raised.

"Hermione's getting fitted for Harry's wedding." He replied. Crap! I forgot to tell Draco I was getting off early.

"Harry?" he asked looking directly at me.

"Harry and Ginny are getting married. I'm the bridesmaid."

"Oh. Well I see congratulations are in order." He greeted us warmly but his eyes were downcast. He offered his hand which I gladly took. "I'm not going with you and James." I informed him.

"I guessed that much." He answered leaving us alone.

Lucien turned his attention back to me, "Now where were we?"

When I arrived at the shop, I saw Ginny dressed in a beautiful gown. "Hermione!" she greeted and came running to me.

I greeted her with a warm embrace, "Ginny! I missed you so much!"

"Me too! So how have you been?" she asked, obviously concerned. The last time I wrote to her was when Michael and I broke up and with everything going on I forgot to tell her the others. But before I got to answer she spotted Lucien. "Who's the hottie?" she asked.

"Gin!" I reprimanded, "I called Lucien over to introduce him, "Ginny, this is Lucien Grey. My bo- Lucien looked at me- my boyfriend." I finished.

Lucien shook Ginny's hand while Ginny looked him over. "So where did you meet?" she asked.

"He's my boss." I answered.

"Boss? Hmm…" Ginny leaned over and whispered, "That's a good catch, Herm." I nodded in agreement.

"Are you ladies done?" asked the woman, who I assumed was the owner.

"Sorry. So where am I supposed to go?" I asked.

Ginny ushered me into a fitting room. "I wanted a simple wedding so you're going to be in pink. It's just a simple style Harry and I choose." Handing me the gown. It was beautiful even if it was simple. It had a plunging neckline and a sort of Grecian design and used a lot of sheer fabric. "How is Harry?" I asked, slipping it on.

"You know. The jitters. By the way, Ron is the best man."

"Great! I haven't seen Ron in ages."

"Then you don't know he just broke up with his girl friend."

"What?" I peeked out of the room, "Why?"

"Well, Harry doesn't want to give me the exact details but I think she cheated on him."

I came out of the dressing room and the gown fitted nicely, "What do you think?" I asked.

"Ooh! It looks great! Let's show Mr. Lover boy." Before I could object Ginny already pulled me out to where Lucien was waiting. The moment he saw me, he mouthed, 'You look sexy.' I had to stifle the laughter coming out. He walked over and took me in his arms, "You look even greater up close."

"Ssssssh!" I slowly pulled away from him when I recognized the hunger in his eyes, If I don't stop this hot steamy moments one of these days I might just find myself naked in a very compromising position. He kept his arms on my hips, "Do you think it's okay?" I asked.

"More than okay."

Lucien took me home and we still had enough will power to stop at the door, "Goodnight!" I greeted.

"Do you think I can just slip by?"

Christ! I wanted to say 'Yes' sooo bad! "No, we can't just do things like that."

"We are grown ups here I don't think Draco would mind."

"I think he would. It doesn't look right if his guest was going at it with his partner."

"You should really find another place. I have been in agony for days." I knew what he meant. The urge to do it has been nagging me every time we were alone. Damn it for self-respect! And I can also see why, every time we were in the car we made out but that was it and his um…friend wanted more. There was a bulge in his pants. "C'mon I'll be out even before you know it."

"We both know that's not going to happen. G'night, Luke!" I kissed him goodbye and walked to my room. That man is making it very difficult to be a respectable woman.

MY NOTE: Well, as you can see this is going to have a sensual turn. It's one of those ,but I will avoid giving too much info I want to keep it PG 13 at least. Please read! I beg of you!


	7. Chapter 7: Second Biggest Mistake

Disclaimer: Hay! It's not mine!

My Note: I have decided to turn this into a shorter fic than the one I originally planned. It might come to you that everything's moving too fast but like I said shorter time. Please read and review!!!!

Oodles of hugs to:

psychoticsmileyface- im glad you brought that to my attention. No, Ron's not gay…just a silly mistake.

Lisi

Dumdumditz23- Hermione's been at work for two days..i think. The bulge? Oh cripes! It was his 'thing' sticking out…you know severe lust here.

Chapter 7: Second Biggest Mistake

A few days before Harry and Ginny's wedding. I made the biggest mistake of my life. Okay, second biggest. I woke up early and rushed to the bathroom for a bath. After I finished, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked over to the closet for my clothes. To my damn horror all my clothes were gone. Not even a sock.

Damn Brigitte! She must have taken them all out! I wanted to use the sheets to at least cover me some more but it was made of silk. Drenching it would be a waste and I thought no one would be here by now. I left my room and called for Brigitte. "Brigitte! Brigitte!" I walked into several rooms just to see if maybe she hid it there. Big mistake!

I walked in into a room and saw fifteen heads staring back at me. Draco and Lucien had a meeting here. There were also several press. Holy shit! My towel hung precariously low on my chest and was just long enough to cover till my behind. I stared in horror, eyes as big as saucers and jaw dropped. I was glued to the spot, my legs refused to move I was screaming bloody murder in my head just so I can casually slip out. Until I saw the flash of cameras, of course. I slowly walked away backwards and locked myself into another room while cursing continuously.

I for one did not expect the surprise I saw when the door opened. There was Hermione with only a towel on, water dripping from her hair and on to her breasts. She stared at us with horror. I held a meeting with our new investors and the press wanted to cover it. After the initial shock subsided the press never failed to shoot a shot or so. I can see it now 'Multi- Billionaire with a Billion Dollar Surprise'. If I don't do anything, the press will eat her alive. I remained calm, "I'm sorry for the discomfort. That was my fiancé. She's living with me." I informed them. They all looked at me skeptically except for Lucien whose eyes were as still big as saucers. "Excuse me while I attend to her." I walked out of the room while Lucien followed. I heard screaming from the room across and tried to get in but the door was locked. "Hermione!"

"What?" she screamed back.

"Can we come in?" I asked.

I heard the lock click and she opened the door. She was still in the towel and she looked miserable. "I'm sorry." She called. I felt miserable just seeing her like that. "Here." I said, handing her my coat.

"I'm really sorry! I couldn't find any of my clothes." She explained.

"Well, now I have to tell you an even worse news."

"What?" she asked.

"I had to cover for you and you were in a towel so I said you were my fiancé."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, she looked at Lucien then back at me.

"I had to. It doesn't look good for both of us if I said you were a friend living here."

"Luke, do you have anything to say?" she asked.

"Uh….It's for the best." He answered, she was obviously disappointed in him. I would have been flaring up by now I will not let just anyone be with Hermione.

"Well if Luke doesn't have any objections. Then I guess I don't. Wait, that means I can't take Luke to Harry's wedding."

" I don't have to come if you don't want me to." I told her.

"No, it's just that you've never really gotten along with Harry."

I knew exactly what she was talking about. "I understand. I'll try to be as civil as possible."

"Okay. Again I'm really sorry Draco."

"It's nothing. Lucien, if you could continue with the meeting I'll just find her some clothes to wear." Lucien nodded and left us. I called for Brigitte who suddenly popped in, "Brigitte, what have you done to Ms. Granger's clothes?" I asked sternly. Brigitte gave me a frightened look. "Brigitte."

"Sir, I just moved them in another room because I had to clean the closet." She answered. I knew she was lying. "Apologize to Miss Granger." She shook her head but I insisted.

"Sorry, miss."

"It's nothing. If you could just tell me where my clothes are. I'm a little weary from all the excitement." She laughed. I loved the way she kept laughing, smiling even if a disaster had just occurred.

"It's in the room beside Master's office."

"Thank you. I'll just get it." She pulled my coat closer, shivering from being exposed to the cold that long.

"Let me help you." I insisted. I walked her to the room and carrying her clothes back into her room. "I'm really sorry you have to put up with me until we devise a plan to break up." She joked.

"I'm used to it." I remarked. She looked a bit alarmed, "I'm just kidding."

"Draco, I never really had the chance to explain what happened before." she started, "I couldn't tell Ron or Harry about us. I was too scared that they might hate me for 'fraternizing with the enemy'."

"It's okay. I understand. We were too young. You better get dressed I think you're catching a cold."

She sneezed which made me laugh then went into the bathroom to change. She was dressed in jeans and a pink blouse. "I think I just caught that cold. " she said sniffing.

"Here. Just wear my coat." I placed the coat around her, hugging her in the process.

It was strange to see Draco so sweet to me when Lucien hardly gave a tick. He just went along with the plan. Here he was being a perfect gentleman, attending to my needs and where is the man of my dreams? Inside a room locked up with the press who are probably having a feast with their headlines. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, "I think I should introduce you properly to them before you rest. Just try to smile."

"Smile. Right." I repeated. We walked back into the room hand-in-hand. As the doors opened a barrage of flash attacked us. I was momentarily blinded, I gripped Draco's hand tighter. He gave me a reassuring smile, as if saying Relax. Calm down. I'll be here all the way. I smiled back at him.

"How long have you known each other?" one asked.

"We used to go to school together." Draco answered.

"When's the wedding?" another one asked.

"Maybe next month."

"How about Chauntal?" one asked.

I took the liberty of answering, "They have broken up." I smiled smugly, making sure that if this was ever on film Chauntal will see me rubbing it in. Wahahaha! Vengeance is mine.

"So what's the bride-to-be's name?"

"Hermione Granger." He answered. I felt a little dizzy with all the lights, I asked Draco if I could leave now. He nodded and excused us. "I'll take you back to your room." He whispered. We left the room and walked to my room. He opened the door while I swayed from side to side. God! I was seeing spots and my head's throbbing. Must be a headache. I flopped on the bed and sneezed again. "It's really cold here."

"Cold?" he asked, alarmed. He stood beside me then placed his hand on my forehead. "Christ! You have a fever." He tucked me in and covered with a lot of blankets. "Wait there. I'll get you something to eat so you can drink the medicine."

"Huhhh…hmm…" I groaned.

After a while, he rushed back in carrying bacon and eggs. "Here. Eat something." He placed the tray on the bed but I was too tired to even lift my hand. "I can't." I replied.

Draco took over and fed me until everything on the tray was gone. He handed me two capsules. I drank it quickly and lied back down. "Thanks." I whispered before drifting to sleep. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and said he'll be back to check up on me.

I woke up after seven long hours of sleep. I looked around and to my amusement I found Draco asleep on the bed beside me. He was holding my hand and I didn't really want to wake him. I never figured out why every time Draco was with me peace washed over me. It seems like nothing can harm me. I studied his features, although he has changed you can still see the old Draco I knew. I felt a sudden urge to lean over and kiss him but I shook that thought out rather violently. I can't believe myself. I already have Lucien and here I am lusting after my ex. I'm a slut! I can't hurt him again. I tried to slowly slip away but he had our fingers entwined. I felt his breathe on my face, a slow and steady breathing. I touched his face just to make sure he was there and I wasn't dreaming all this in my delusioned state. He stirred and I held my breath, Please. Don't wake up. I want to be here with you like this for a while longer. I thought. Then I went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own this!

My Note: Reviews! Beg! Reviews!

Oodles of thanks n' hugs n kisses:

angelica :p

indiana

spawn32818

ShylaMalfoy

Meg

ApParate away dm

sugar n spice 522

Kirara26

**Chapter 8: First Date**

**Draco Malfoy Engaged!**

**During a multi-million contract signing between Chaere Moriond and Grindale Corp. that occurred in Mr. Malfoy's residence. A startling surprise bounded on us. A woman half-naked only in a towel walked in and looked at us intensely. After recognizing the awkardness of the situation the lady retreated and Mr. Malfoy took the opportunity to introduce his fiancé. Mr. Malfoy attended to her and when they came back they both made a formal expression of their love. She was a schoolmate of Mr. Malfoy's and they rekindled old flames when they met in his club, _Chemical._ The wedding is said to be on October. The lady, Ms. Hermione Granger is the daughter of two dentists that work in England. Also, we found out that Ms. Granger works in the company as the secretary to the co-owner Lucien Grey. Unfortunately, Ms. Granger had a fever and we had to cut the interview short. Mr. Malfoy being the gentleman he is attended to her and excused himself from any meeting on that whole day.**

****

I read the morning paper with amusement, If they only knew. Draco walked in with another paper but he wasn't smiling. Actually, he looked pretty grumpy. He tossed the paper on the table. It was the _Witch Weekly_, a local tabloid.

** Enemies or Lovers**

** Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend is said to be engaged to Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's rival. In an unbelievable twist of faith, Draco Malfoy announced his engagement to Hermione Granger when she walked in a room full of muggles,half-naked with only a towel on. The 'dream wedding' is said to be on next month. Can this be true? Could love really bring enemies together? In our sniffing, we found out that since Hermione's split with her muggle boyfriend and losing all her savings. She walked up to Malfoy's bar and begged him to let her stay at his place and give him a job. This is when an unusual romance began between them but does Mr. Malfoy know that she is also dating his partner Lucien Grey, a wizard. We will find out the answers when we cover Mr. Harry Potter's wedding. They are said to come as a couple. How will her friends react? Especially, Ronald Weasley who used to be her boyfriend. Read Witch Weekly and find out!**

"Bloody arse!" I said outloud.

Draco laughed, "What part annoyed you?"

"They made me look like a money hungry bitch!" I screamed.

"Well, we better show them up."

"Right." I answered, I suddenly felt uneasy, "Draco, I wanted to thank you for yesterday. You didn't have to stay with me the whole day."

"But I really should take care of my fiancé or they'll start accusing me of mistreating you." He joked.

"Seriously, I already owe you so much favors I can spend my life repaying you and it still won't be enough."

"Why don't you start now?" he offered.

"How?"

"Indulge me. Let's go out together. We can make it believable and you can get a day off."

I thought about it and decided to go with him, It was just one date. No harm. "Okay."

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable?"

"Okay."

After I changed into a sweatshirt and shorts, I met with Draco at the front door. He was dressed in loose jeans and an old shirt with a jacket on. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded, I thought we were going on a hike but to my surprise. He took me to his bedroom which had a burning fireplace. He walked to his drawer and pulled out some floo powder. "Draco, where are we going?" I asked.

"Just trust me." He answered tossing the powder, he took my hand and we both walked into the flame. "Hogwarts!" he cried out.

We landed at Hogwarts where Dumbledore greeted us cheerfully. "Welcome back!"

"Professor!" I greeted, "Ms. Granger you are no longer a student you make call me Dumbledore now." He informed me, I had blushed since I was used to addressing him as an adult.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy glad to see you here. I read about the good news. You are engaged?" he asked.

"No. Not really." I answered then I explained how we ended in this situation.

"I see." He said with a twinkle in his eye, as if he didn't believe a word I said. "What brought you here?" he inquired.

"I was wondering if we could use the Quidditch pitch?" he asked.

"For Hogwarts' finest I'm sure I can pull a few strings."

"Thank you, Prof-Dumbledore." We stepped out of his office and made our way to the pitch.

"You know. I had always suspected something from those two." Dumbledore said too Fawkes. "It was seven years ago." Fawkes just chirped in agreement.

When we arrived at the pitch, it was a beautiful breezy morning. Draco grabbed only one broom and asked me to mount it. "No way!" I declined.

"C'mon. I'll sit here behind you." He urged.

"Anything but that! I suck at flying. I'm terrified of heights!"

He walked over and coaxed me into riding, "If you fall, you have my permission to…kick my arse."

I really didn't want to but since a crowd has formed and were watching us. I thought I'd look silly being in my twenties, Hogwarts best, scared to go on a little ride. I hopped on and clung on the stick. I had death grips on it. "Relax." Draco whispered in my ear, his lips touching my cheek. I had flushed, it was such a sensual whisper. My grip tightened some more. He soothed me by placing his arms around me and holding my hands. "If you continue gripping it like that we will surely run into the ground."

"Thanks for the pep talk!" I said sarcastically, loosening my grip. "Now what?" I asked.

"Now, we fly." He kicked off and I shut my eyes and grabbed the handle. "Draco! You jerk!" I screamed, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Jerk?" he repeated, doing a bit of a summersault. I imagined breaking the handle in two with my grip. "AAaaahhhh!" I screamed, "If I fall off this I'll kill you. I swear I will!!"

"Hermione, I will never do anything to endanger you." He whispered, suddenly I felt my skin go all tingly. It was a major case of goosebumps.

"Draco Malfoy, I can't believe you. On our first date you scare the hell out of me!" I called to him.

"Date?" I suddenly felt us stop when I opened my eyes we were almost a hundred feet off the ground hovering. "Christ! I think I'm going to throw up." Avoiding the issue.

"You said date." He said with a cheerful tone. "So?" I asked.

"Nothing. Hang on!" he called then before I knew it we were speeding up again this time I lost my grip when he did a 360 and I started falling to the ground. At that moment I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes. I'm gonna die a splat on the ground. When I closed my eyes to face the inevitable I suddenly felt strong arms catch me. I slowly opened my eyes and there was Draco sweating beads, looking as worried as he could possibly be. "Got you!" Then I passed out.

I regained consciousness and found myself on a broom. I was still a hundred feet in the air when I started slipping off. I plummeted to the ground a good fifty feet when Lucien grabs me and saves my life. I thanked him profusedly but he suddenly changed his mind and dropped me again. When I was a close ten feet to being a splat on the ground Draco suddenly comes in and scoops me up and takes me back to the mansion.

My eyes suddenly jerked open and I saw Draco grinning at me. My first reaction was to slap him. "You crazed lunatic! I can't believe you did that! I almost died! I'm never marrying you even if you were the last man on earth! " I was still screaming my head off when Madame Pomphrey shushed me. "Ms. Granger, you of all should know to keep quiet in the Hospital wing."

"I'm sorry." I mouthed while I continued to glare at Draco. I got off the bed and walked out of the wing. Draco followed me trying to get me to calm down. I refused to let him touch me and I pulled my hand away every time he tried. "Hermione, please.." he called.

I turned around and then he suddenly leaned over and kissed me. There in the hallway outside the hospital wing with a dozen of kids staring at us. His lips were soft yet powerful, I felt like jelly in his arms. If I wasn't holding on him I would have fallen. I returned his kiss with the same passion. Never letting go not even for air. Well, until Madame Pomphrey undiscreetly told us to stop. Well, she kinda screamed it..

"I cannot believe it! You are adults!"

I pulled away, blushing hard from both Draco's kiss and Madame Pomphrey scolding me in front of children. Christ! What have I done! I apologized and started walking briskly out of the hallway. Draco chased after me but I refused to stop. "Hermione…"

"Draco, stay away from me." I said with deadly seriousness. He backed off,but followed me quietly. I saw the girl's bathroom and entered. Draco followed. "What did you just do?" I asked.

"I-I…" he stammered, "I didn't know how to stop you."

"So you kiss me?! That's by far the dumbest excuse I've ever heard!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am. If you want to go home I'll take you." He offered, he looked miserable. He was running his hand through his hair which I already messed up.

"Look. I'm with Lucien and I assume you're friends. You can't just go kissing me. I know we are supposed to be a couple but it's only an act. I'd like to forget this ever happened." I finished.

He nodded, "I'm really sorry."

"I know you are. Let's just get on with it." I don't know if I was mad at him for kissing me or at myself for kissing him back. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I know a pool hall outside Diagon Alley. If you win we continue with our date, but if I win you take me home." He gracefully accepted the challenge. I might have forgotten to mention but I was pretty skilled in pool. I used to practice at the pool hall beside my Dad and Mom's office as a child.

Draco and I entered the pool hall, I found a table and set it up. "We are playing 8th ball."

"8th ball?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "You know how to play pool, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I learned how to but I'm not that good."

"Okay then 8th ball is pretty simple. I shoot all the solids and you shoot all the stripes. After you finish your balls you have to shoot the 8th ball and win the game." Draco nodded and took two sticks.

"Let's start the game." I said. We started the game and I was in lead. He caught up until we were even. He had one left and so did I. My ball was placed near the side pocket and was easy to shoot. I was going to get it but I saw Draco's anxious face. I studied it, Do I really want to go home? Spend a whole day at his house? Maybe I can talk to Lucien. I thought to myself then another voice came from my head, Do you really want to spend the day with Lucien? Draco's already here. He's a great guy and he loves you. I shook my head violently, What did I just say to myself? He loves me?! Good grief! I'm going absolutely insane! I looked back at the ball, I positioned the stick and took the shot. The cue ball hit my ball and it started rolling near the hole, I caught myself thinking, Don't go in. Don't go in. Please don't go in. And when it was rolling closer and closer to the hole only a few centimeters from falling ,it stopped.

I looked at Draco and saw him smile. "I guess you still have a chance."

He winked at me then shot the cue ball it hit the 9 and went in the hole. "One last." He said, winking at me. He took another shot and it went in. "Guess I won."

"I guess you did. So where are we going?" I asked.

"I know a place you'll like." He started, excitement written all over his face. Draco took my hand and we rode a train to a quaint park beside the lake. "This is Luna's tears. It was said that Luna and her lover were separated because they had a forbidden relationship. When they continued with their love and her father found out. Her lover was murdered and Luna spent the rest of her life mourning her love. It was said that every time a tear fell it meant lovers who visited the lake together even with impossible odds will be together no matter what happens." He explained. I didn't believe a thing he said but the view was breathtaking. "It's beautiful." I said.

"Want to take a walk?" he asked. I nodded, "Okay." We walked hand in hand along the lake. We were silent for a while until he asked me how I spent my life after Hogwarts. I told Draco everything, what I did after our break up, Michael, the bookstore until the moment I saw him. "Hmm…interesting."

"How about you?" I asked.

"Me? After we...graduated I spent a long time working for my father. I didn't really have my freedom until he died. I inherited all our money and I started a business with Lucien and from there we built the company. I met Chauntal she was one of our models. Then as they say the rest is history."

"Draco, why did we break up?" I asked, not really thinking of what I said until it escaped my lips. He looked at me then looked downcast. "We…were never really committed. We were enemies and…" I knew he was just trying to cover for me, "I was too scared to tell them the truth. How much I really love you and wanted to be with you all the time." I finished.

"We were young. We didn't know better."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I like being with you."

"So do I."

Suddenly, what seemed to be a single raindrop fell from the sky and into the lake. It gave a little glow before it faded into the water.

MY NOTE: I know! It's cheesy and sappy but it's needed. I'm not going to post the next chapter just yet just to see if I can get a bit more reviews or something. Thanks to those who read my other fic and switched to this one since I stopped it.

Special thanks to Michael Brooks who offered to help me and is helping me to drag the writer's block to hell and get a move on my other fic.


	9. Chapter 9: The wedding

Disclaimer: I hope JKR is flattered coz of our devotion.

MY Note: I have a fever right now and I don't know how this chap will turn out coz I still have a headache.

Hugs to:

crazy-beast-boy- thanks! I'm lad you took time to review

spawn32818

Meg

Kirara26- I just love your long review.

sugar n spice 522

ApParate away dm

Obsessed with Draco

Emma Barrows

psychoticsmileyface

HogwartzBoizRHottiez

angelica :P

Chapter 9: The Wedding

It was THE day. The day of Harry and Ginny's wedding where Draco and I will formally introduce ourselves as a couple to everyone. I asked Draco if I could explain it to Harry, Ginny and Ron. We decided to keep our charade as hushed as possible. The less attention it draws the better our odds of pulling it off. I wore the gown Ginny had tailored for me and I pulled back most of my hair and left a few curls dangling. I decided not to wear any jewelry so I don't look garish. I walked out of my room and found Draco waiting for me in the car.

"You look beautiful."

I had blushed and thanked him, "You look nice too." I commented. He wore a black suit, with a white long sleeve and a pink tie. You'd think he'd look stupid in pink but no, only Draco Malfoy can pull off a pink tie and look as hot as hell.

"Wait." He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it, "I got something for you."

It was a beautiful diamond ring, with a small dragon entwined around it which had emerald eyes. "Uh…" He took it out and took my left hand and placed it on my ring finger, "It looks even better on you." He said grinning at me.

"Uh…Thanks but Draco you really shouldn't give me presents."

"Okay then. Think of it this way, it was the payment for my mistake yesterday."

I felt hurt when he said that. Does he think he can buy me?! Ugh! Payment! I just hid what I felt and thanked him again. The car started and we drove to Corinthe garden.

When we arrived, we saw a pathway covered with rose petals which lead to a garden where an altar stood covered with white roses and lavenders. The moment we got there a woman ushered us to our seats.

"Hello! Which side are you?" she asked.

"Both. I'm the bridesmaid." I answered.

"Oh why didn't you tell me. Here." She handed me a bouquet and asked me to stay at the back with the others.

"Draco, I have to go." I mouthed, he gave me a nod.

I made my way to the back of the garden, I saw Harry. I rushed over and gave Harry a hug. "Harry!" I called.

"Herm!" Harry hugged me back. "How have you been?" he asked.

"I guess Ginny didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Uh….I work for Draco and I live with him." Then I explained everything from losing money and Michael to this wedding.

"WHAT?! Herm, you should have come to us! We would have taken you in. And Ron could have given you a job."

"Harry, please. He was the first person there and I was desperate. You know how it is with Ron. I haven't seen him since graduation." I answered.

"No, how is it with you and Ron?" came a voice from behind me. "Awkward as hell." I answered turning around, Oh shit! "Ron?"

"Hermione." Ron was wearing a dark suit with a red tie, he looked grunged with the shaggy hair. "So how is it with me?" he asked.

"Uh…uh…" I stammered, What do I do? Do I hug him or what? I was still deliberating on a hug or handshake when he flashed me a smile then opened his arms for a hug. I walked into it and he gave me a gentle squeeze. "Ron."

"I saw Malfoy. Did you invite him?" He asked Harry. Harry shook his head.

"Uh…Harry." I interjected, Harry looked at me in horror, "I forgot to mention I'm engaged to Draco."

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

"SHHHHH!" I hissed. How the hell do I explain this?! I pulled Harry and Ron to a secluded table. "Sit." I urged.

"Hermione, explain this to us. We both want to hear this." Harry pulled a chair and sat down.

"Well, I was living at his place and the maid, Brigitte, who's obsessed with Malfoy, took all my clothes and hid them. I went looking for it and stumbled on Draco in a meeting. I was only clad in a towel so there I left and he had to make an excuse why I was half-naked. He ended up saying I was his fiancé so it doesn't damage either our names." I explained in a flurry of words.

"WHAT?! THAT MORON!" Ron exclaimed, balling his fist.

"No! Ron!" I stopped him from punching Draco, "I agreed with him. Anyway, we are going to have our break up. Please. I really want to handle this."

"Herm, just remember that we are here for you. You don't have to go to Malfoy."

"Yeah. If you need anything a place to crash, a job just come to me." Ron added.

I decided to divert the attention from me, "So Ron I heard you broke up with your girlfriend."

Ron looked a little sad, "Well, we decided to call it quits. It wasn't working." He explained.

"That's okay, mate." Harry patted his back.

"Ron, I'm sorry. You deserve so much better." I sat beside him and gave him a little hug. Then the woman I saw earlier were rushing at us. "What are you doing here?" she asked. None of us answered. "Come on! The wedding is starting!" All of us walked to the aisle and the ceremony started.

My Note: Hello! Okay, this might seem very very short and disappointing but I have a good excuse. I don't know how a wedding looks like so if you guys know who walks on the aisle first then who's next come and tell me coz I have so much planned for this chap and the wedding scene is killing it all. I'm sorry. Help me.


	10. Chapter 10: The reception

Disclaimer: All affiliations with Harry Potter is appreciated but really I don't own anything.

My Note: Haha! This is the part two of the wedding. I just wanna say I'm done with the chap after this….this is the only thing stopping me from posting them.

Oodles of hugs n kisses to:

Meg- thanks!

Kirara26- I can still understand your English. Don't worry it's all good. Oh Lucien? Well, he's really pretty much out of the picture. I have unceremoniously booted him off! Wahahahaha!

ApParate away dm- Thanks!

Sugar n spice 522- thanks!

Spawn32818- thanks for still reading even with the delay.

Crazy-beast-boy- ok, im feelin better. Hmm? Ron's going to be an important person here…hint..hint…hahaha

Chapter 10: The Reception

The instruments started playing a mellow tune by themselves then Harry walked down the aisle with Remus, turns out he has been Harry's guardian since Sirius passed away. They made their way to the altar where a man in a suit stood with an open book in his hands. Then we made our way down the aisle, me and Ron, of course! We were hand in hand and stayed beside Lupin. Then three more couples followed us. Then there was Ginny. She was dressed in an elegant white gown, the violin's played a sweet tune as she made her way to the aisle with Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. The aisle which was designed with flower buds slowly bloomed as she walked pass them and lights started sparkling all around the garden. It was beautiful! I felt Ron's hand tighten, I squeezed back. Seeing his eyes watery was cute, he was happy for them. When Ginny reached the altar, bubbles started appearing, floating around us and enhancing the sparkle of the lights. Ginny stood beside Harry hands together.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Harry Potter and Virginia Weasley….and now I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Harry leaned over Ginny and gave her a sweet peck. Then we all clapped and cheered. "The reception will be held inside the tent. Please follow the fairy lights." Harry announced.

I made my way to Draco and found him with George and Fred. They were discussing a patent for a new Weasley treat which they wanted Draco to market.

"Hi Hermione! Haven't seen you since your graduation." George said, at least I think it's George.

"Hi George or Fred!" I greeted.

"Fred." Fred answered, "Heard you and this bloke are engaged."

"Yes, is that true?" George asked.

"Um…well…." I looked at Draco and he nodded, "Yes." I answered.

"See? I told you Ron didn't have a chance." Fred said, laying out his hand. George took out a knut and paid him.

"Well, we better go to the reception." Draco announced. I said my goodbyes and we made our way to the tent. It was a white tent the size of a three story building. The tables were all decorated with flowers and a band played inside.

As we walked inside, Harry and Ginny greeted everyone who came in. I saw Ginny's surprise when he saw Draco and not Lucien.

"Hermione!" Ginny hugged me.

"Gin! You look fabulous!" I commented.

"Thanks! I'm so nervous! Hey, what's Draco doing here? Where's Lucien?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." I answered. Then we made our way to our table, turns out we shared a table with Ron, Fred, George, Snape and Lupin.

"Hermione, nice to see you!" Lupin greeted warmly, "Ah! Draco..nice to see you too."

"Hello." Draco replied.

"Hi Remus!"

"Hermione, come sit beside me." Ron called, he pulled the chair beside him. I made my way and sat down Draco sat next to me. We were all quiet, it was too awkward. Lupin and Snape. Me, Draco and Ron.

Lupin broke the ice, "So what did you get the couple?" he asked.

"A book in potions. Weasley, should know how to use it." Answered Snape.

"A broom for Harry and a gift check for Gin." Ron's reply came.

"China." I answered. Then they all looked at Draco, "A expense paid trip to Hawaii for two weeks with accommodations with it's top resort."

Ron looked mad, "Well, we all can't be billionaires can we?" he spat.

I glared at him, pulled him in and whispered, "Play nice." Then I let him go, he just looked smug but he didn't start anything with Draco anymore. Just then Ginny and Harry dropped by, Ginny pulled me away.

"Hermione! What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Okay, Gin. I need you to promise not to scream."

"Okay, I promise. So tell me!"

"Well, I'm engaged to him but only because I have to be and it's going to be over soon." I explained.

Ginny looked either shocked or in awe, I really couldn't tell with all the screaming she did. "Gin! The press thinks we're really engage so be nice." I warned. We made our way back to the table where I could still see Harry, Ron and Draco's fake smile. At least they're civil to each other, I thought.

The band started playing a song and we cheered for Ginny and Harry to dance. Harry took Ginny's hand and moved her to the dance floor. Then to my surprise, Draco and Ron asked me at the same time, "Would you like to dance?"

"Uh…" I looked at Draco then to Ron, Shit!

"That's okay. He's your escort." Draco said.

I thanked him and made my way with Ron to the floor, they were playing a lively beat and we were all doing our thing. Afterwards, they played a slow song and Ron and I had to stop, "Um…do you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Uh..no, it's okay." I answered. We were standing in the middle of the floor just talking to each other while others danced. To my relief, Draco swooped in and asked if he could dance with me, Ron obliged. Draco took me into his arms and we danced slowly. I was blushing, we were too close and I hated it that I loved the way his arms are on my waist. Damn, Hermione! Stop it! But it's so nice. I placed my head on his shoulders when he leaned over, "Smile for the cameras." He whispered.

I spun around and saw a dozen of cameras flashing into my face. Jerk! The only reason he wanted to dance with me was because of the press. Leave it to Malfoy to ruin a perfectly good moment. I pulled away from him and walked to the bar. He tried to follow me but was caught by the press. They swarmed on him for an interview.

"Sex on the Beach." I ordered.

The man at the bar looked me over and gave me a flirtatious wink, "Here." He handed me my drink.

I chugged it down, "Beer."

He gave me a bottle of beer which I also finished in a minute.

"You're a drinker?" he asked.

"Yeah! You see that guy there with the press. He's my fiancé, but really we are just acting." I explained, I didn't care if people found out. "Give me a bottle of gin."

He handed me the bottle and gave me a shot glass, "So you're single?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered, smiling at him.

"So do you want to go somewhere afterwards?" he asked.

"Ye…" My answer was cut short by Ron, he came over and told me that Ginny was calling me. "I'll be back."

I walked over to a spot where Ginny and other single people were standing. "Throw the bouquet." They chanted. Ginny who stood in front of us turned around and threw the bouquet to her back. It flew directly at me and I caught it. They cheered and hooted.

"Harry! Throw the band." Ginny announced, "Herm, caught the bouquet."

Harry smiled at Gin and rounded all single men, "Okay, mate. I'm going to throw this and you have to catch it. You'll be playing for this lovely lady." Suddenly, I was on the spotlight. "Okay. Let's start!" He called, Harry turned his back and threw the band. Draco and Ron where in the crowd, I saw the band fly over their heads. Then after a round of tug-of-war it ended up with, guess who? Malfoy! I felt my blood boil, Ooh! I was pissed at him!

"Okay. Now to place the band." Ginny announced.

They made me sit on the chair while Draco was on his knees and was holding the band. He slipped it on my left leg, "Higher!" they cheered. He moved it to my calves. "Higher!" Snap! Snap! Snap! He slipped it higher, it was now on my knees. "Higher!" Snap! Snap! Snap! He looked at me and I just glared at him. He slipped it higher on my thigh. "Higher!" Snap! Snap! Snap! I was getting a headache from all the camera flash. He moved it an inch higher. "Higher!" they screamed. Snap! Snap! Snap! Aargh!

"That's high enough!" I said, pushing his hand away. We heard the crowd go ooh! I stood up and smiled to everyone then left for the bar. He followed me.

"Tequila." I ordered. The bartender smiled at me then gave me another shot.

"Hermione, you shouldn't drink." Draco interjected.

"Will you just attend to the press." I hissed.

"C'mon! You can't be mad at me for that. I was just doing what we had to."

"I know. Just tell them I'm an alcoholic."

"You really shouldn't." he stopped me from taking a sip.

"Do not touch me." I growled. He let go off me and backed away. I spent the rest of the time at the bar, drinking until the reception ended. The wedding ended up with a bang! Literally, fire crackers shooted into the night and exploded into a big 'Congratulations!' then Harry and Ginny drove off in a carriage. I stayed at the table with a bottle of champagne in my hands.

My Note: Disappointing. I wanted to make it longer but the ideas flew out as fast as it went in.


	11. Chapter 11: My Biggest Mistake

Disclaimer: If I own this I don't have to even do this

My Note: Caution! Caution! Caution! This is the RATED part! CAUTION!!!! Children aren't allowed, haha!

OOdles of hugs n kisses to:

crazy-beast-boy

emma barrows

apparate away dm

Chapter 11: My Biggest Mistake

I must have been drunk because I couldn't tell who's who. Ooh spots! Haha! I spun around and offered who I assumed to be Draco a glass of the champagne.

"Hermione, I think you've had enough." He took the bottle from my hand.

"Schtup up!" I slurred, I tried to take it from him but I slipped and he caught me by my waist. "C'mon one more drink!" I offered. I took the champagne bottle and drank from it, I offered it to him and he also took a big gulp. "Goody!" I squeeled like a child. This time he swept me off my feet and carried me back to the car. I was still giggling like a lunatic.

"Open the door." He ordered.

"Yes,sir." James opened the door, let us in and went back to the driver's seat. "Home,sir?" he asked.

"Yes." He answered, while I pressed myself on him, "Hey! You have nice hair!" I squeeled, running my fingers through his hair.

"Hermione!" he stopped me ,holding my arm.

"Ow!" It really didn't hurt I just wanted him to let go of me, "Sorry." He answered.

"C'mon! I just wanna see how it feels. I mean you used to have it all gelled I thought it might suffocate. Now, it's all pointy!" I giggled again, he rolled his eyes and asked James to put the divider up.

"Hermione, will you stop that!" I was turning to the bar and getting myself another drink. He chased after me and grabbed the glass even before i could take a sip.

"You're a bad man!" I screamed, pointing a finger at him.

He shook his head, "You really shouldn't drink!" he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Suddenly, I was overcome by the desire to rip his clothes off and make wild sex with him in the car. I really shouldn't drink. It seems I do stupid stuff when I drink. I moved closer to him while he shut his eyes and massaged his head. I moved his fingers aside and massaged him myself. Pressing gently on his temple and tracing my finger on his forehead down to his nose. I gave him a small kiss on the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes. I smiled at him playfully. I felt his body tense, "Relax." I purred. His muscles slowly loosened. "Take your coat off." I said coyly, pushing the coat off. He offered no resistance. Hmmm? Draco looks hot! I found myself wishing I never knew Lucien.

"Hermione, we really should…" he started, I placed my finger over his lips. "Shhh!" I was undoing his tie and threw it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at me.

"Me? Nothing." I made him close his eyes and continued massaging his head. He groaned which set me on fire. "You should consider being a massage therapist ." he joked.

I don't know why ,but I sat on his lap. His eyes flew open, "What are you doing?!"

"Shhh!" I silenced him, "Something I should have done when I saw you again." I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back but stopped and pulled away. "Hermione, you're with Lucien." She reminded me. Christ! Why does he have to spoil this! I got off him and sat near the door.

"Hermione, I don't know what's happening to you but you'll regret all this in the morning and I don't want you to be sorry for anything you do." He rationalized.

I rolled my eyes, Of all the days for his conscience to kick in?! "Christ Draco! I was just having fun! Don't think I don't know you've wanted to sleep with me since I step foot in your house."

Hermione is drunk. I don't know why she even drinks. She knows she can't take alcohol. She was sitting beside the door, after I asked her to get off my lap. Which I wouldn't have done if I knew I had control but she's driving me absolutely insane in her sheer dress and hitting on me. Christ! If she sat a minute longer I would have taken her here in the car.

"Christ Draco! I was just having fun! Don't think I don't know you wanted to sleep with me since I step foot in your house." She answered.

What?! Was I that obvious? She looked at me with anger and hurt in her eyes, Damn it! "Hermione, I'm sorry." I answered.

"You're always sorry and yet you haven't done anything. Just stop talking to me okay." She spat.

"I just want to take things slow." I answered, Doesn't she understand I'm just waiting for her?!  
"Draco, if we take things any slower we'll be enemies." She answered. I loved the way she was feisty and opinionated. At that moment I knew. I was ready she was ready. What the hell am I doing here? I moved closer to her but she moved away.

Ha! What does he think?! I'll just be putty in his hands after brushing me off. Sorry, buster! You can't go back. I moved away from him and he just kept following me.

"Will you get away from me!" I screamed.

You know what he does, he laughs. He laughed at me, I glared at him and he laughed again. I was considering taking my heels off and knocking him unconscious when he suddenly grabbed me closer to him. I screamed, "Get off me! Get off!"

He laughed yet his eyes had a fiery glint in them. I tried , I really did. I pushed but he was too strong and the next thing I know. We were all over each other. I had my arms around his neck and was kissing him passionately. While he had his hand on my waist and the other pulling me closer to him, slipping his tongue in my mouth. Our mouths were having a fight. Each of them trying to consume the other while our tongues writhed and twisted.

When we felt the car stop, we quickly got off never letting go off each other. We reached the door and he struggled to get the keys out of his pocket as I laughed when I saw the bulge on his loin. "Happy to see me, are you?" I joked. He gave me a pained look then quickly jabbed the key into the hole. We got inside and we ran to his bedroom. I wasn't really able to appreciate it because our faces were on each other again. He told me to take off my dress, and I complied trying to unzip it. I kicked my shoes off while he threw his socks away. It was funny we look like we were on a race to see who can undress faster. He won. After a minute or so he was only wearing his silk boxers. I saw him waiting eagerly for me. Let me pain him a bit more. I walked in front of him and slowly, very slowly undressed myself. He tried to help but I pushed his hand away. "Patience, Draco." I dropped the dress to my feet and walked out of it then I was only in my undies. I pushed Draco on the bed and made him sit there. I slowly undid my bra while he sat there looking agonizingly at me. I smiled and once again the passion I saw in his eyes was back. He grabbed me and pushed me to the bed then…..

I moaned in pleasure, he was teasing me. Running his fingers on my breast then giving me butterfly kisses. "Oh Draco!" I moaned.

"Hermione." He gasped as he came inside me.

Silk. Sex. Draco. Hermione. Night. Wax. Chocolate.

My Note: Okay! Haha! I don't want this to be a r-18 thing so I didn't really expound on it. Let's leave It to the imagination shall we…did you like it? I mean in my culture we really don't talk bout sex so I have squat on the idea of how it should be. So please be nice and I did warn you. Review! N' oh yeah hermione's too drunk


	12. Chapter 12: Something More

Disclaimer: nut mine

My Note: I'm happy coz of the reviews! Thanks really! You guys make writing soo fun! And if you read this and please I'm beggin review my work!!!!

Oh yeah! Im getting closer to the end people so if you have any comments better say it now....i estimate maybe 3 or 4 more chappies.

oOdLes oF HugS n KiSsEs to:

crazy-beast-boy - thanks

spawn32818 -thanks

sugar n spice 522- thanks

ApParate away dm- well, good luck with your fic, hope it turns out well

SuperSailorAmethyst- Aaw! Thanks!

Who Else? Me- oh my god! Thanks for the awesome review...im really flattered

Emma Barrows- thanks

Sugar n spice 522- um...it's wax and chocolate...not wax choco...but its true...it's really kinda pervy,haha

Chapter 12: Something More

I slowly opened my eyes, Ugh! What did I do? I feel so tired. I was shocked to say the least when I saw Draco beside me, I almost screamed but I clamped my mouth. Oh my god! Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I looked at myself, I'm naked?! Oh my god! I grabbed the sheets and wrapped it over myself. I wanted to scoot away but I didn't want to wake Draco but it was going to be hard. Our legs were entwined and he had his arms around me. Shit! Slowly scoot away, Hermione. Slowly.

Draco grunted.

Eep. Please don't wake up.

He released me and rolled over.

Whew! Now to get out of here... I slowly slipped off the bed and hunted for my clothes. "God, what have I done last night?" I whispered to myself. I saw my dress near the door but I couldn't find my underwear anywhere.

"Where did I throw that?" I looked on the bed and I saw my bra under Draco's legs and my panties beside them. Shit! I reached over but it was too far, I had to hoist myself on the bed to take them. I almost had it when Draco's hand caught me and pulled me in.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, kissing me on the cheek.

I casually pulled away, "I...uhm...I was just looking for my clothes."

"These." He lifted my bra and my panty, "Oh, I think you don't need it yet, do you?" he asked, grabbing me and placing me beside him on the bed.

He was leaning towards me with hunger in his eyes, "No!" I shouted accidentally.

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

"Um...I mean...not now." I moved away and slipped off the bed, "We have to go to work remember." I saw his boxers and I handed it to him.

"Work?" he took his boxers and put it on, "We don't have to go to work." He slipped off the bed and moved towards me.

"Um...Draco, I want to take a bath."

"Want me to come with you?" he asked, the hunger still in his eyes. He advanced towards me until I was pinned to the wall. He leaned in to give me a kiss. I placed my hand over his face, "No, I'm going to my room." I made a run for it and locked the door when I got in.

Whew! What did I do? I walked in to the bathroom and took a long hot bath. I was soaking in the tub when I felt tired again. I closed my eyes for just a second...

I screamed as we both peaked, I was still panting when he fell beside me. He was breathing heavily and was on his back. I faced him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I..." I started but he interrupted me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I answered, he leaned over and kissed me passionately. Then I felt myself yearn for him and we did it all over again.

I slowly opened my eyes, "So that was it. I had sex with him. How can I be so stupid?!" I scolded myself.

"It will never work out between us. I can't believe I did that." I didn't notice but tears slowly slid down my face.

I saw her walk to the table, I saw everything. She looked ashen and her eyes were swollen. She barely glanced at me, she didn't look up the whole time. Whenever, I asked a question she would only answer with a yes or no. After breakfast, she left in a hurry and walked to the car. I followed during the car ride she was still quiet. Whenever, I tried to get close to her she would move away.

"Hermione, I..."

"Draco, please let's forget about it." Her voice quivered.

"I can't." I answered, "Hermione, it was the best thing to happen to me. To us."

"No, Draco. It was a mistake. A big mistake that will cost us." She answered.

I wanted to make her understand, to tell her all over again how much I love her but she won't listen. "Hermione, I want you to know..."

"Draco, please." She begged, tears streaking her face, "Please. Please."

I held her as she cried, "Shhh..." I calmed her down until her sobs were only whimpers. "Hermione, I love you and I respect you. I won't do anything to hurt you. You know that and if that means leaving you alone I'll do it. Just don't push me away. I still want to be here for you even if it's just as a friend." I said what I had to, I hated it but I had to. I wanted to wrap Hermione in my arms and kiss her but I couldn't. She stopped crying and I felt her hand on mine. "Thank you." She said in a whisper.

I held her hand tightly and gave it a kiss. Goodbye, Hermione.

When we arrived in the office we went our separate ways. He walked into his office while I walked to Lucien's. I didn't expect my reaction. I didn't think I was going to be that emotional and I didn't think he'd react that way. I think it's only fair for me to break it off with Lucien. I walked into his office, he was smiling at me.

"Hi Hermione!"

"Lucien, I need to talk to you." I started.

"What about?" he asked.

"It's about us." I answered, closing the door behind me.

"About us?" he asked.

"It's not you, it's me." I answered.

"You're not? You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he asked.

I gave him a weak nod, I really didn't have the strength to argue with him. "I'm afraid I have to."

"Why?" he asked, standing from his seat.

"It's complicated ,but it's just I don't think I can have a relationship yet. I'm not ready." I lied.

"But I'm not rushing you." He replied.

"But things are going too fast for us. Please, Lucien don't make this harder than it already is." I pleaded.

Lucien didn't reply, he just sat back and faced the other way.

The rest of the month passed by smoothly. I have avoided Draco on all occasions. I even worked overtime most of the time just to have an excuse not to be with him. I made sure to get up early and have breakfast before him. Lucien? We didn't really talk since then. He was my boss and I was the assistant. We never went pass it. I've gotten in touch with Ron since the wedding. I would sometimes meet with him at a pub to have a drink and a chat but I never told him about Draco and me. I figured that would really put a damper on our renewed friendship. I only talked to Draco when we decided to call off our 'wedding' at a restaurant where the press will surely hear about our big break up.

I entered the pub and saw Ron at the table. I waved and he waved back."Hi!" I greeted wearily, I don't know why but I felt irritable.

"Hello! So how are you?" he asked, offering me a seat beside him.

I slid on the bench, "Oh you know. The usual. You?" I asked.

"Great! Just had another breakthrough in my business. You know you can work for me and quit Malfoy's."

"Yeah, but I don't want to seem ungrateful. Anyway, I'll just damper your style.",

"No really, Herm!" he insisted.

I felt my temper rising, "Ron, just drop it okay?!" I screamed.

He backed off, "Sorry."

I felt sick, my head was spinning and I felt nauseous, "Ron, I'm sorry. I just ...I'm just short-tempered these days."

"That's okay. That's just Malfoy rubbing off on you." He joked.

I laughed but I felt a pang in my heart.

My Note: I like this chappie! There's a lot of emotions...and Ron of course. Haha! Only a few more before the end. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing them.


	13. Chapter 13: Mistaken Love

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by none other than J.K. Rowling.

My Note: I think this is one of the most exciting chappies I've ever done!

Thanks to:

angelica :P

Gabrielle Malfoy- thanks!

spawn32818- thanks

sugar n spice 522- don't be sad…I promise it's gonna be a good ending

crazy-beast-boy- aaaw! I'm touched!

ApParate away dm- haha!

Who Else? Me – I reviewed your work…that's the most critical thing I've ever said coz I know you have a lot of potential

Kirara26- aaw, im your pal! Haha! Thanks!

KensDragonet- BINGO! You got it! But I added my own little twist…thanks for reading my other fic…I placed it on hold but im getting help for it so ill probably get back to it after this fic anyway I'm almost done.

Chapter 13: Mistaken Love

I haven't talked to her since that day. I hardly saw her, I could only catch a glimpse before she runs off and hides. She even avoids me in the office leaving Aimee to hand me papers. The only time she talked to me was when we decided to have our 'break up', it is to be tomorrow during a dinner in a fancy hotel. We would have a row and would call the wedding off. That was it. I was in my office thinking of how I'm going to propose to her. It was a plan I've been devising since the night we spent together. I guessed that the worse she could do was turn me down was I dead wrong.

Chauntal visited me later that day, she was steaming. "Draco Malfoy, I can't believe you're engaged!" she screamed, she was in Hawaii for a photo shoot when the news came out and she just arrived.

"Chauntal…" I started calmly.

"NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU GOT ENGAGED WHEN I WENT AWAY! YOU SICK BASTARD! AND TO THAT?! THAT ASSISTANT!" she screamed, while tears streaked down her face.

"Chauntal, I'm…" she cut me off again, "I HATE YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I'm really sorry, Chauntal but we already broke up." I answered.

"Draco, why did you do this to me? I love you." She pleaded, kneeling in front of me.

"You cheated on me Chauntal….you cheated on me with Lucien." I replied, staring back at her.

"But….who told you? That's a lie!" she replied.

"I know, Chauntal. I knew that you slept with Lucien when I was in Miami."

"No, Draco. That was just a mistake! I do not love him!" she pulled on my slacks, tears still streaming down her face.

I slowly pulled her fingers away, "I'm sorry, Chauntal but I love Hermione."

"No! No! No! Give me another chance! Please! I'll do anything!" she begged.

"There's nothing you can do now." I answered.

"No, Draco! I love you!" she cried, I consoled her. "Shhh! Calm down, Chauntal. Let me take you home."

"Please Draco." She looked at me once again and took my hands into hers, "One more chance."

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry." I answered.

She just kept sobbing, I helped her up and took her to my car. "James, to Chauntal's." I ordered. We drove off, Chauntal held me in her arms, I offered no resistance.

"Draco, can I stay at your house? Just this once." She asked looking to the floor.

I thought of it. She'll need someone with her. I nodded. "James, to the manor." We sat in silence, she just kept her arms around me as I looked out the window that's why I didn't notice the grin on her face.

I wanted to run through what we are going to do tomorrow so I made my way to Draco's room. I hadn't knocked because the door was slightly open, I peeked in and saw Chauntal on top of Draco their hips grinding. I caught my breath and stared in horror as they to simply put it went at it like rabbits. I felt sick, my head felt heavy, i wanted to throw up and of top of that I felt like my heart was being rip to shreds. I hadn't moved, I just kept watching them then tears slowly slid down my cheeks. I wanted to open the door and curse them both. I was pretty sure I could have used an unforgivable curse on them both at that moment but I decided to leave and go to my room.

Why should I be hurt? We are nothing. He's not my lover and hardly a friend. I shouldn't think anything of it. He could fuck anyone he wants and I could care less. I repeated these things to myself over and over hoping that maybe I might start believing them and ease the pain I felt inside. I cried the whole night, I decided to leave him forever. Tomorrow, I will do it tomorrow. I packed my things and placed them beside the door. I just took out the dress I would wear for tomorrow.

My Note: Is this too short? I just wanted to extend it as much as possible and I really didn't feel like sharing how Draco and Chauntal ended up having sex. Just think that Chauntal is a very jealous and determined seductress and she somehow got him in their with a little help of drugs. Please review! Almost over!


	14. Chapter 14: No Me Ames Don't love me

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry potter!

Borrowed J. Lo's song!

My Note: almost there and not quite! I'm happy coz I'm 9 reviews shy of a hundred……hmm? Do you think I should make this long??

Hugs to:

ApParate away dm- I dunno if I can start a new fic but I'll continue the other one I stopped it already has 20 chapters…its 12 days,11 hours and 7 minutes

spawn32818- its both their faults

fille-chica143-

Kirara26- I agree!

sugar n spice 522- it was a mistake

Emma Barrows- thanks!

crazy-beast-boy- thanks!

Chapter 14: No Me Ames (Don't love me)

I woke up still sleepy, my eyes were half open but when I saw Chauntal my whole body jerked awake. "What the hell?!" I called.

She was lying beside me, naked. I shook her awake. "Hmm?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

"What did you do?" I asked, gripping her arm tightly.

"Draco, you're hurting me!" she pouted, I didn't let go, "You got drunk. We slept together." She answered.

"Shut up! You liar! You drugged me didn't you? You bitch." I raised my hand to slap her but she whimpered and my temper slowly cooled.

"I'm sorry, Draco but you won't listen to me." She explained, clutching my hand.

I shook her off, "Leave!" I ordered.

"But…but…"

"I said leave!" It was taking a lot of self-control to not hurt Chauntal.

She picked her clothes up, got dressed and left.

I walked over to the closet and took out the dress. I put it on and it was a little tighter than it was when I first bought it. I must be gaining weight, I thought. I wore a black cocktail dress and made sure to wear the ring he gave me. I planned everything yesterday, I would do everything at our 'break up' dinner. I wanted to look as beautiful as possible. I tied my hair up in a bun but let a few curls fall to my shoulders accenting my features. I used my most expensive perfume and sprayed it on my neck and wrist. I also placed glimmer dust on me to have a glow.

I looked perfect.

I walked over to the desk and took out the letter I prepared yesterday. It was my resignation letter effective today. I dropped by the office to give it to Lucien. He asked me why I was quitting and I lied about it.

"I have a better offer."

"It's not because of us, is it?" he asked.

"Don't be silly. Of course not. I just have a better offer from my friend." I replied, smiling pleasantly at him.

"I'll really miss you."

I just smiled and walked to the door, "Oh, don't tell Draco." I added.

He nodded and signed my resignation letter.

We left the manor together, we hadn't spoken to each other. All the while, I tried my best not to cry. He looked nervous and kept placing his hand in his pocket. Hmph! Probably itching to see Chauntal! After thirty minutes, we arrived at _Mi__ Amor_ . It is a very expensive restaurant where you can only eat if you reserved a month before. We walked along the red carpet, hands together. The usher greeted us, "Good evening sir! Your name please?" he asked.

"Malfoy." Draco answered.

"Oh yes!" The usher opened the door and led us to our table. It was directly in the center of the place. It faced the stage where two singers were having a duet.

"_No me ames, porque pienses que parezco diferente Tù no piensas que es lo justo, ver pasar el tiempo juntos…"_ "Hermione,…" he started, I looked at him and forced a smile. "Wine?" the waitress asked, offering us a bottle of red wine. "Yes, please," I answered. The waitress poured us each a glass of wine, then left. 

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you…." He was cut off again this time by a waiter offering us our menus. I stifled a laugh as I saw him struggling with his patience.

"No me ames, porque estoy perdido, porque cambiè el mundo, porque es el destino, porque no se puede, somos un espejo, y tù asì serìas lo que yo de mì reflejo…" "Steak for me and salmon for the lady." He answered, the waiter left and we were alone again.

"Hermione, I…I…how are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay." I answered, looking at the other tables. Anyone who's anyone is in this restaurant maybe that's why he brought me here. To get rid of me publicly. Great Draco! Just great!

He fidgeted in his chair, "So…how's work?" he asked.

"Okay." I held my temple, it was starting to throb. Damn these migraines!

"Are you okay?" he asked, getting up his seat.

"Yes! Yes. Don't stand." I answered, I looked back at the singers, _"No me ames, para estar muriendo, dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos, no me ames para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelo, con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo…"_I could only make out several words…Do not love me. I was listening to them when Draco took my hand in his, I turned to him.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you something since we spent the night together." He paused, and took out a box from his pocket and kneeled beside me. Suddenly, a spotlight was placed upon us and the volume of the song was lessened. What is he doing?!, I asked myself. He was still on the floor with my hand, he opened the box and a beautiful diamond engagement ring was I inside. I caught my breath, He's…he's….proposing?! After what he did yesterday?! He's proposing to me?!

"I never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're the only person who drives me crazy and keeps me sane at the same time. You're the love of my life. I never forgot about you even when you left and I always hoped that I'll see you again and now that I'm given a second chance I'll never let you go. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he asked.

The crowd cheered and clapped. "Say yes!" I heard someone call. I saw flashes of cameras. I saw faces I didn't know giving me thumb's up signs. I saw couples holding each other and looking at us wistfully. I saw everything but Draco. I looked at him then considered saying yes, but the image from yesterday flashed back into my mind. Him and Chauntal. I cried, I cried and they clapped. I looked at him painfully, and pulled my hand away.

The crowd grew silent.

He looked at me nervously, "Hermione…"

"I can't." I answered.

"But…" he stammered, trying to grasp what I said. By this time even the singers stopped, everything was silent. All eyes were on us.

"I can't marry you because…" I paused and felt anger rise in me, "I don't love you." I answered.

Draco stood up from his position and asked why, "I don't love you. I never did and never will." I answered sternly, I was shaking from stopping my tears.

"No, you're lying." He replied, "You're lying."

"Accept it, Draco. I don't love you." I smirked making sure everyone saw, "I just used you to get a job and a place to stay." I wanted to make him feel like I did. Like dirt! I wanted him to suffer and experience everyone ounce of pain I can inflict on him. I took the ring I was wearing and shoved it into his hands, "I don't need you anymore, Draco." I walked out and left.

_No me dejes, no me dejes, no me escuches, si te digo "no me ames"__No me dejes, no desarmes, mi corazòn con ese "no me ames"…"_

My Note: The song is No Me Ames by J. Lo and Marc Anthony. The first lyrics I placed means "Don't love me because you think that I am different You don't think that is fair to see time spent together"

The 2nd: "Don't love me, because I am lost, because I changed the world, because it is destiny, because it's not possible, we are a mirror and you would be my reflection…"

3rd: "Don't love me, because I am dying within a warof regrets, don't love me, for worldly reasons, I want to soar with your great love of the blue sky…"

4th: "Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't listen to me, if I tell you not to love me  
Don't leave me, don't disarm my heart with that you don't love me…"

**I choose this song because the lyrics just fit the situation so well and it's my latest favorite love song…Haha! So if the translations wrong I'm sorry I don't know Spanish I just copied it on a site. Well, I think this is long enough don't you? I mean you guys are asking me to prolong it so I'm turning it scene by scene….**  
  
**_  
  
_****__**

****


	15. Chapter 15: Intersection!

Disclaimer: All J.K's!

My Note: uhm…I got pass the hundredth mark! Thanks guys! Wow! 16 reviews! Haleluah!

Oodles of Hugs to:

KensDragonet – Thanks for the compliment…hello too Draco, btw I love kenshin he's sooo cool…im also an anime fan…yeah I just hope I can update!

George-mini – haha! Thanks! Take care!

Sassy-diva2004 – thanks! I'll try to not disappoint you!

sappjody- thanks for readin it!

Lauren- I won't leave you hangin for sure

Kerry- thanks!

Raisa- well, I'm flattered coz I've never read confessions of a shopaholic…I guess that's kinda cool you associate little unknown me to a best seller!

Sugar n spice 522- aww! It is! And it will get worse! Wahahaha! (evil laughter!)

ApParate away dm- thanks I really like that song! Well, it's a secret…read!

Sandra- It's not the end….I'm going to update soon!

Emma Barrows- aww! Thanks! It's gonna get more interesting!

Who Else? Me- don't die! I'll lose a very integral reader!

Meg- she is! And I'll make everything sure with this chap…

PenScribble06- thanks for reviewin and addin me on the fave author's list!

HogwartzBoizrHottiez- ooh I agree with you! Hogwarts boiz R hottiez!!!! Haha! Well, you gave me an idea…hmm?

Crazy-beast-boy- haha! Yeah, I guess even if you love someone when they betray you ,you kinda become a bitch!

Because-You-Live – thanks!

Chapter 15: Intersection!

I couldn't catch up with her, the paparazzi came in droves and I could hardly take a step without a camera in front of me. The reporters asked a dozen of questions all at the same time., I couldn't answer any one. I was still shocked with all the happenings. I guess I hoped she'd say yes but I was wrong. The manager helped me and moved me to his office. I called James and asked him to drive the car to the back. I was going to leave through the kitchen.

A part of me wanted to be as far away as I can, but another part, a small miniscule piece of my heart wanted him to catch up and explain. I took a piece of paper and scrolled a short note if he looks for me, I looked back again hoping he'd come in the room and stop me. After a minute or so I gave up. What am I even thinking?! He won't come after me not after what I did. I dragged my luggage to the door, checked that nobody was around and called the Knight bus.

After a second, a man in uniform was taking my luggage from me. I took one last look and murmured to myself, "Goodbye Draco."

"Where you going, Miss?" the man asked, he was an old man with glasses three times the size of his eyes.

"Purple Turtle." I blurted.

"Well, get on then. We don't want anyone seeing us." He pulled me in and we took off. I had to grab for a pole because we were speeding at breakneck speed.

"You better rest, Miss." He ushered me to one of the beds. I looked at it nervously, I hate taking the Knight bus, you'll be lucky to leave with just bruises. "Thank you." I answered, I took a seat on one of the beds, some of them were occupied.

Hmm? Where can I stay? Harry's? No! They're on their honeymoon. Ron's? Well, he's the only one I know who will probably take me in.

I turned, I'm pretty sure I saw the Knight bus drive by the car. Forget about that! I ran into the Manor. "Hermione?" I called, I ran to her room and saw the open closet and all her things were gone. I noticed a letter on the table, I picked it up. It had my name neatly written on the cover.

_Draco,_

_When you find this letter I'll probably be far gone by now. I just want to thank you for bearing with me for more than a month and providing me a job. I already filed my resignation earlier. Goodbye._

_Hermione_

_p.s. Do not look for me._

"Sir, what happened?" James asked.

I held on the letter tightly, "She left." I mustered.

By the time I reached Purple Turtle the rain had started pouring, Oh Great! Ron's place was still a block away and I could only walk to there. I carried my luggage and made my way. I was drenched from head to toe and I was still wearing the cocktail dress that started revealing more than I wanted.

"Damn heels!" I cursed under my breath.

It took me ten minutes before I arrived at Ron's. I was tired and I felt my head throb again. Damn! I clutched my head as I waited for him to answer the door.

I was fixing my dinner when I heard a knock from the door, "Who could that be at this hour?" I walked over to the door and opened it. To my surprise, it was Hermione. She look wretched, her clothes were drenched, her make up was running and she also looked pale. "Hermione?" I asked.

"Hi Ron!" she greeted, she looked at me then fainted. I caught her and brought her to my bed. "Good grief! Where have you been?" I laid her down on the bed, I have to get these clothes off her. She'll catch pneumonia. I walked back to the door and took her luggage in. I opened them and took out dry clothes for her. "I'm sorry, Herm but I need to get you out of these clothes." I called to her. I slowly took her heels off….

After I undressed and dressed her, I called a doctor just to make sure. He apparated in the kitchen and asked for the patient. I brought him to my room while He took his wand out and muttered a spell, "Luminos!" A spark of blue appeared on the tip of his wand, he ran it over Hermione's body. He passed over her forehead, it turned green. He continued to her stomach where it grew pink. Afterwards, he moved it to her toes where it flickered green. He repeated the process twice.

"So how is she?" I asked.

"She has a fever." He answered, he looked at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked.

"She is exhausted. How can you let your wife do so much hard work especially when she's pregnant?" he commented.

"My wife? No, you don't understand she's not my wife. WHAT?! She's pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes and if I'm correct it's about a month. Let her drink this after she wakes up it will cure her fever," He handed a bottle, "Let her rest and don't let her do any hard work. It's not good for the child." He finished.

"Are you sure she's pregnant?" I asked again.

"Yes, the tip of the wand turns green when there is any form of illness and pink when a person's pregnant. Just remember to let her rest." He repeated then apparated.

"She's pregnant?!" I repeated.

I woke up and saw Ron staring at me, "How long?" I asked.

"About three hours." He answered, "The doctor said to drink this." He handed me a glass filled with suspiciously green slime.

I took it , covered my nose and drank it. "Eew! It tastes awful."

"Herm,…" he looked at me seriously, "I want to ask you when…how…I mean…what happened…you…"

"What?" I raised my eyebrow, He's awfully serious.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

I stared at him blankly, "Find what?"

"You know."

"What?" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Hmm…this shirt feels so good. Shirt?! Wait a minute! "Ron, did you change my clothes?" I asked.

"Erm…yes, but you were drenched and I had to change you."

"Did you change everything?"

"Yes."

"So you saw everything?" I asked, turning beet red.

He blushed and nodded, God no! NO! NO! I hid my head under the covers. He slowly slid it off, "Herm, I wanted to ask who? I mean who did it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "When did you find out you were pregnant?" I stared in shock, jaw dropped, eyes as wide as saucers, and head spinning. I couldn't speak. I was too scared to even talk.

"When you fainted, I called a doctor and he said you are a month pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?"

I'm pregnant? That's why I've been gaining weight and snapping at everyone. I'M PREGNANT?! A month old? That means…Harry's wedding…Oh my god! I felt my world crash, I was worse off now than when I first saw Draco. "I'm…I'm…preg…pregnant." I stammered.

"You didn't know?" he asked, sitting beside me.

I shook my head, I was dead! I am pregnant with Draco's offspring. I felt a wave of sadness and emptiness wash over me. Tears welled in my eyes, I shook as I tried to hold them back. Ron took me into his arms, I buried my face on his shirt and cried.

My Note: Hmm? Okay, that's it! Now it's all official…maybe the last two..that is if I feel like making the next chapter a very long one and it ends. It's been great writing for you guys…I didn't get as much reviews as I would have wanted but it's still fantastic coz you never stopped reading…Toodles!


	16. Chapter 16: Moving On

My Note: I'm going for a double update…I'll update this fic and the other one…I still don't have any concrete ideas on what I'm going to do. I mean I have scenes here and there but they're still lacking coherence. So here goes

**Chapter 16 : Moving On**

I looked outside the window of Ron's bedroom. It stopped raining a while ago and only a few leaves were left on the tree beside the window. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't seem to stop my mind from thinking about what Ron said. I am pregnant. I am pregnant with Draco's child. I don't know if I should keep the child. I know it's irrational for someone like me to think about not having the child but I'm scared of what will happen to both of us. I don't want to be responsible for my child not having a father. He might even hate me for leaving his father. I can't take the burden of raising a child by myself. There are just so many things I'm so scared about.

How am I going to raise this child? I'm broke and homeless. I don't want to be a burden to Ron. I think I've hurt him enough. I just can't do this! I can't. "I can't do this anymore!" I started crying. Crying for all my regrets, my mistakes and for the fututre.

Ron came running into the room, he looked as if he also hasn't slept since we last talked. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I wiped my tears away, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just scared."

He sat beside me, "Herm, it's okay. You're a strong person. You can handle this."

"I don't think I can. No amount of knowledge can get me out of this."

"If you can't handle it alone, let me help you. Tell me who the father is and I'll talk to him."

"NO. I don't want the father to be involved. I just need time to forget. I'll be fine."

"Herm, you can't let this ruin your life. If you don't have a place to stay you can stay here with me. If you want I can give you a job. You'll be able to do this."

"I just don't know, Ron. I don't know."

Meanwhile Draco was contacting everyone he knew trying to find Hermione. He even called Harry who was still on his honeymoon.

KNOCK .KNOCK.

"Harry, there's someone outside."

"Can't they read the sign. It says don't disturb." Harry moaned, leaving Ginny on the bed. Harry opened the door to be greeted by a room service personnel.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir. A Ronald Weasley is on the phone and we couldn't contact you."

"Ron? What does he want? Okay, just patch the call in. I'll connect the line."

"Thank you, sir. Sorry for the disruption." The man left and Harry went back into the room.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked.

"Ron called." Harry connected the phone line which he plugged out earlier so they can have their peace and quiet. The phone rang and Harry picked up. "Hello! Ron, this better be good. I'm still on my honeymoon."

"Potter." Came an unfamiliar voice from the receiver.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Malfoy, why are you calling me?"

"I was just curious if you know where Hermione is?"

"No, I don't. What about Hermione?" Harry heard a click. "Hello Malfoy? What about Hermione? Hello?"

"Draco called you?" Ginny asked.

"He hung up." Harry placed the receiver down and the phone rang again.

"Hello Malfoy. What about Hermione?" he asked.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Ron?"

"Yes Ron. What about Malfoy and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy called me and asked me if I knew where Hermione was."

"Malfoy called?"

"Yes. What is with Malfoy and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I think I know. Bye, Harry."

"Ron wait!" Harry was too late Ron had already hung up.

"Who was that?" Ginny asked.

"Ron. I think there's something going on with Malfoy, Hermione and Ron." Harry replied.

Ron placed the reciever down and walked back into his room. Hermione was still wide awake. He looked at her intently, "Hermione, who's the father?" he asked.

"Uh…I can't say."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Both."

"It's Malfoy isn't it?"

"How?"

"He called Harry and was asking where you were. How did this happen?"

"Ron…"

"Herm, this is Malfoy. The dick-head who made Hogwarts unbearable. "

"It just did."

"Does he know?"

"No, I didn't know until just now."

"Are you telling him?"

"No."

"Herm,…"

"Ron, I saw him sleeping with Chauntal. I don't want him anywhere near me. That's why I left."

"That bastard! Does Harry and Ginny know?"

"No and I prefer that they don't find out until there honeymoon's over."

"What's going to happen to you?"

"I'll live here. I'll work for you. I'll raise this child alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here."

My Note: Okay, I know this chapter is kinda dull but for a good cause…this will set the ground for the next chapter where all will be revealed…ciao!


	17. Chapter 17: Uncovering the Truth

Chapter 17: Uncovering the Truth

Four months have passed since I learned that I am pregnant. I haven't seen my baby's father for that long also. I've lived with Ron and worked for him for a while and I'm also starting to forget the nightmare that haunted me for quite sometime. Maybe when I give birth to my baby boy I'll inform Draco that he has a son or maybe it's better if he never knows. I haven't decided yet. For now I'm gonna try to be as happy as I can because sooner or later I'm going to have to face reality and move on with my life.

"Hermione!" Ron called.

I snapped out of my reverie, "Coming!" Ron bought the groceries we needed for our celebratory dinner. He opened another branch of his shop and we decided to celebrate. I opened the door and almost laughed as I saw him carrying two bags on each hand. "Let me help you."

"No. You just open that door and let me carry all this weight. We can't have you doing labor when you're pregnant." Ron placed all the bags on the counter.

"Ron, I told you tu buy a few things. I remember having ten items on the list. Don't you think you bought too much?"

"Well, to be honest I lost the list so I tried to think of what we needed around the house. I came up with four bags of groceries." He replied.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll need.." I picked up a bottle of sun block, "Sun block during winter. It will come in very handy." I joked.

"So maybe I overdid it with the groceries but I have everything you asked."

"Okay. Change and I'll prepare dinner." I took out the groceries and placed them on the counter. "Ron, when did you start buying Witch Weekly?" I asked when I noticed the familiar heading. I pulled it out from the bag and was surprised to see that Draco and Chauntal are on the headlines.

**Draco Malfoy Engaged!**

**After the expected break up between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, news is Draco's going to get married again. This time with muggle girlfriend, Chauntal Daynes. The rumor started when the couple were spotted having dinner together after the break up of Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Afterwards, sources say that the two have been spotted in the city's hippest bars going on dates and having very public show of affection. This can only be expected since we all knew that a union between Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy is not possible.**

**The news of engagement came from Mr. Malfoy himself, on a very private party where he invited only his closest friends and relatives , he proposed to his girlfriend who was so surprised that she herself was crying through the whole proposal. That's sweet and all but they say that the reason that Malfoy is really marrying Chauntal is because she's pregnant with his child. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Daynes are denying the issue but we have photos of them leaving a family clinic.**

I held back the tears that are forming in my eyes, I'm not going to cry. Not for him. Not anymore. All the feelings I was trying to suppress are now flooding me. I felt lightheaded and I couldn't seem to focus on anything. I held the magazine in my hands still shaking, I looked at the same sentence over and over. She's pregnant with his child. I felt a sharp pain shoot from my abdomen then I collapsed.

When I came to, I was on the couch and a distraught Ron was looming over me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I tried to speak but my throat felt dry so I gave him a gentle nod. "Is the baby okay?" he asked this time placing his hand over my stomach. I nodded again. He helped me sit up, "What happened? When I came out I found you on the floor."

"It's…nothing. I just felt sick. You know how it is when you're pregnant." I lied.

"Herm, you've never fainted before and you were crying when I found you. What really happened?" he asked. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't tell him. I kept my head down and just remained silent. He asked me again, but I refused to answer. "It's him isn't it?" he asked.

I looked at him but said nothing. "What did he do? Did he call?"

I shook my head. "Then how?" then it suddenly seemed like it dawned on him. He walked over to the counter and picked up the magazine. He looked at the headlines and cursed. "That damned bastard! He's getting married! He didn't even look for you while you're carrying his child!" Ron suddenly walks into my room and takes the ultrasound photos with him and walks out the door. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't move. I just sat there.

Ron knew where Draco's company was. He drove there not knowing if Draco was there. He didn't care. He just wanted to kill the damn bastard. He went straight to the office where his secretary tried to stop him. "You can't go in there, sir. Do you have an appointment?" she asked. He didn't mind her he just walked straight in.

"Malfoy!" he bellowed.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" he asked in his usual drawl.

Ron's had enough. His arrogance was getting him even more worked up. He made his way beside him then threw his first punch. Draco was caught off guard that he flipped back on his chair and fell to the ground. When he was able to stand Ron was charging at him again. "What the fuck?" He was tackled to the ground while Ron threw punches at him.

"Weasley, get the fuck off me!" he screamed, trying to dodge all the punches he threw.

"You bastard! How can you get married! How can you hurt her even when you're not there!" Ron kept on hitting him. Luckily, Draco was able to grab hold of Ron's collar and desperately tries to choke him. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asks, tightening his grip on Ron's collar.

"You left…nggg…Hermione!" Ron said as he choked. He was able to swing his fist and hit Draco's chin. Draco loosened his grip and punched Ron on the face, "I didn't leave her she left me!"

They were both bleeding but didn't want to stop. They were forced to when Lucien came in with security. "Arrest that man! He's trying to kill me." Draco ordered.

Ron pushed the guards away, "She's pregnant you bastard!" He screamed.

Draco was stunned. The guards were able to restrain Ron and were already carting him away when Draco stopped them. "What? Hermione's pregnant?" he asked.

"Five months! Here!" Ron pulled the ultrasound pictures and threw it at Draco. "I hope you're satisfied. You ruined her life." Ron fixes his shirt and leaves.

Draco picks up the envelope and sees the picture of a baby. On the upper left corner of the ultrasound was Hermione's name. "So what if she's pregnant. I haven't seen her for months." He replied. He gave the files to Aimee and went back to his office.

"Pregnant!" Draco sat down and thought of Hermione. He's been looking for her for months since she left and he already gave up when he couldn't find a clue to where she went. All the while she's been living with Weasley. He couldn't believe he didn't think of that. He tried to go back to work but the thought that Hermione's pregnant bothered him. Why would Weasley try to kill me? I can't be the father, he thought. We only did it once and that's…that's…Draco recalled how long it's been…five months. It's been five months. Draco asked Aimee to bring in the files, he looked at it again. He saw that beside Hermione's name was the indication of how far along she was. It had 5 months written there. Shit! "Aimee, cancel all my meetings I'll be gone for the rest of the day." Draco took his coat and made his way to his car. When he got there he called Harry.

"Potter, what's Weasley's address?" he asked.

"Malfoy? Who?"

"Ron! Where does he live?"

"Uh…Purple Turtle…Why?" Harry asked. He wasn't able to find out why since Draco already hung up.

My Note: Sorry for the wait. So how do you like it? Tell me.


	18. Chapter 18: Sorrow and Happiness

Chapter 18: Sorrow and Happiness

Hermione was startled when she heard the loud bang from when Ron slammed the door. She moved out of her room and walked to the kitchen where she saw Ron was fixing himself an ice pack. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

Hermione walked over to Ron and took the bag from him. "Let me see that." She grabbed a towel and let tap water run through it. "Did you tell him?" she asked, attending to his wounds.

"Hmph! Gave him a good punch! That damn bastard didn't even see it coming," he boasted. Hermione pressed the ice pack harder, "Ouch!"

"Ron, you shouldn't have…" Hermione was interrupted by Pig swooping in through the open window and dropping a letter on the table beside them. "A letter?" Hermione reached for the letter and saw Ronald Weasley printed neatly on it. "It's for you."

"Who could it be from?" Ron opened the letter and glanced at Hermione, "I have to leave. There's a problem with the last delivery and now they're suing me."

"Go! I'm okay I can handle being alone. You should check on the shop," She replied.

"I'm sorry I have to leave like this."

"No, it's okay." Hermione walks over to the coat rack and hands Ron his coat. "Get going." Ron takes his coat and apparates out of the house.

While washing the bloody towel, I saw my reflection on the window. I noticed the growing bulge on my stomach, I caressed it. This baby, my baby was growing and I didn't want to be like this anymore. It was as if my father's death was happening all over again, I felt so helpless and desperate and I was tired of it. Where's the Hermione that was once strong, proud and intelligent? Where had that girl gone? I wanted to find myself again. I needed to. From that moment of realization, I vowed to completely rid myself of not only Draco Malfoy but all the other men who have turned me into this dreary thing I see in front of me.

My thoughts were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door, Has Ron forgotten something? I dried my hands and answered the door. I was surprised to see Draco with his hand clutching the sides of the door for support ,panting and sweating furiously. His normally arrogant countenance was gone and was replaced by something unfamiliar to him, it was a mixture of hope and fear. I quickly changed my expression from surprised to indifferent. I tried to hide the agitation in my voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

I smirked, "No, I've just gained a few pounds." I answered sarcastically. I was putting on a cold front but deep down I was wishing that he couldn't hear my heart pounding. It was so intense that it began to hurt.

"Is it mine?" he asked, this time he straightened himself up and loosened his tie.

"I have no time for questions. What do you want so I can finish with what I'm doing?" I asked.

"The baby you're carrying is it really mine?"

"No," I saw disappointment in his eyes, "I just spent the last five months sleeping around." His face suddenly lit up and his frown turned into a smile. He reached for me but my instinct told me to step back, to keep our distance. "Now that you know, you can leave." I tried to close the door but he stopped me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could hear the pain in his voice but I didn't care. I wanted him to feel what I felt when I saw him and Chauntal and when I read the article.

"It wasn't a matter of importance." I answered cooly.

"Hermione, don't do this. Don't push me away."

"I'm not. I'm letting you go. You have no responsibility to me and to this child." Up to that point I was still in control, no tears, no sadness, "You can go and marry Chauntal and raise your baby together and I couldn't care less." My throat felt dry, my hands were shaking and until I saw tears land on my blouse I thought I was still doing well. I hated myself for crying in front of him. He reached for my hand and I pushed it away, "Don't touch me," I growled. "Leave Draco. I don't need you." I didn't wait for his reply, I slammed the door shut.

I slid down the floor, my body was shaking violently and I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I hadn't expected my reaction or his for that matter. After a couple of minutes of silence, I thought he was gone but I heard a gentle thud on the other side of the door. "Hermione, I need you."

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. I kept my back on the door and tried to stop my body from shaking. I was starting to feel lightheaded.

"I can't. I can't lose you again." I could hear the strain in his voice as if he was forcing himself not to burst into tears. Apparently he couldn't since the next time he spoke he was barely audible and you could hear muffled cries. "I don't know why you left. I thought we were doing fine. "

I kept silent.

"You disappeared and I find out from Weasley that you're pregnant. I don't know what to think. Do you find me so despicable that when you found out that you were pregnant you just left? Did I hurt you in any way that I didn't know of? What did I do to make you leave me? Tell me," he pleaded.

I started feeling contractions from my abdomen, the baby must be kicking. Did you hear that? That's your father. He's on the other side of the door asking me why we left.

"Hermione, I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Liar!"

"Is it about Chauntal? It's true I was going to marry Chauntal but not because I love her," I felt more violent contractions, "I was going to marry her because she was pregnant." I smirked, I was right.

"Chauntal came to me just last month, she told me that she was a month old pregnant and she didn't know who the father was. She asked me to marry her so she wouldn't have to raise the child by herself. I didn't want to at first but I felt sorry for her and I couldn't find you. You have to believe me. I'm telling the truth."

The contractions got worse. I could hardly keep myself from screaming in pain. Pain was shooting from all over my body and my heart was still pounding violently. I hardly had time to digest what Draco was saying. I was too busy keeping myself conscious. I looked on the floor and to my horror I saw blood pooling on where I sat. Oh my God! I'm bleeding! "HELP! HELP ME! DRACO, HELP ME! I'M BLEEDING!"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Draco's voice.

"I can't I'm leaning on the door! Please help me!" I screamed. I heard Draco muttering a spell then the wall beside me exploded and a hole big enough to fit a car was formed. Draco came running in ,he saw me on the floor and carried me then a shooting pain came from my abdomen and I lost consciousness.

Hermione was still unconscious, the doctor said that she was okay and only needed time to rest but the child was…I took Hermione's hand in mine as I sat next to her. She was repulsed when she saw me earlier. I could see her pretend like she didn't care and it hasn't affected her but I could see the pain in her eyes. Her eyes told me everything, the sadness, the pain and the anger. Maybe that's why I couldn't stop myself from crying. I felt so guilty for doing something to make her leave me.I still didn't know why she left. Maybe I'll ask her when she wakes up.

I noticed her eyelids flutter, I kept a tighter grip on her hand. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "It's gone isn't it?"

I nodded, "The doctor said your body was under a lot of trauma. They tried everything they can but it wasn't enough."

Hermione looked traumatized, she was staring into blank space. Tears flowing down her face without her saying anything. "I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear then I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"My baby. My baby. My baby," she whispered continuously.

I couldn't bear seeing her like this and it was all my fault. The baby wasn't hanging on her womb properly but the recent stress caused such a trauma that she had suffered from a mild heart attack that caused the miscarriage. "There was nothing you could do about it. It isn't your fault."

Hermione slowly turned to look at me, "Our baby, I lost our baby." Her body was shaking so I wrapped my arms around her into an embrace. "We can get through this. There's nothing we could have done." I wanted to do more, say more but I couldn't. I was as devastated, I thought that this child would bring us together but now I can't see Hermione loving anyone or at least forgiving me.

I stayed with her that night and the following week she stayed in the hospital. We never said anything. We just saw each other and at that time it was enough. I cancelled my wedding with Chauntal, I told her I was with Hermione and she understood. She said her child's father came to her one day and asked her to marry him.

I also contacted Potter and Weasley and told them about the miscarriage. They wanted to kill me at first but settled down when they saw Hermione. She told me she didn't want any visitors but her face lightened up when she saw them.

After they left, I summoned enough courage to ask Hermione why she left. "Why did you leave?" I asked, I wanted to restate it but I couldn't find the words.

She looked at me wistfully, and took my hand in hers, "The night before our "breakup" I saw you sleep with Chauntal. I was hurt and I was angry because even though I tried to resist it. I already loved you. When I left, I went to Ron and that's the time I found out I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you confront me? I would have told you what happened. I made a mistake that night, Chauntal drugged me and I was confused. I thought I was with you."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me. I need you to understand, to know the truth. It may be too late but I have to say it. I love you, Hermione."

Author's Note: Okay that's it for now…hehe


	19. Chapter 19: Second Time Around

**A/N: I haven't updated in 3 years. Wow. So this is the end. For those who waited thanks! Maybe I'll add an epilogue later. Another 3 years.**

**Chapter 19: Second Time Around**

"You're right. It's too late," Hermione replied, dropping my hand. She turned away from me and spoke, "Draco, I need to be alone. I need to find myself again. There's so much that I've already lost."

"I understand," I replied, feeling like a part of my soul has been ripped apart. "Can you promise me one thing?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Don't hide anymore. Let me know where you are." It's selfish but I needed her. I needed to know that she was safe.

"I promise."

I commissioned a private investigator to follow her after the first few months since she recovered but she sent me letters and I learned to be patient. She was finding herself and wrote to tell me that she'll be traveling the world. It has been years since then.

Lately, she's settled back in London and even built a small pub. I received an invitation from her inviting me to the grand opening of _Chance_. It was tonight. I was excited to see her again but I was also afraid. Had she found herself? Could I face her? There were so many questions in my mind.

I don't remember what I wore that night and how I got there. My only recollection was when I arrived I went straight to the bar and asked for Hermione.

"She's not yet here. She might be with Tom," the bartender replied.

"Who?"

"They live together. He's her partner."

I sighed. So she had found herself. That was good. I was happy for her. I couldn't help but feel my chest tighten when I'd heard. She moved on like any normal person would while I stayed behind with our past. I should have learned from her. She was always wiser about these things.

"Can I get you anything?"

"What's your strongest?" I asked.

"I'll set you up." The bartender mixed a few drinks together before placing a shot glass of violet liquid. "You're that millionaire businessman I always see in the news."

"Malfoy," I replied, drowning it with one gulp. "Another one."

"Yeah, that Malfoy fellow. What're you doing here?"

"I'm an old friend," I replied.

"You look like you're down in the dumps even for a rich guy," he commented. He handed me another shot.

I gulped it down again. "That's the thing about money. It can't make you happy." I started to feel lightheaded but shook it off. I've been drinking since I was nine and some concoction is not just going to put me out.

"You just figured that out? You should drink that slowly it's a strong drink. Most people could only take four and they're out."

"Give me another one. I can handle my liquor."

The bartender gave me another one which I didn't finish it one gulp. This time I savored the hot searing sensation it left on my tongue. "This is good. What do you call it?"

"Destiny, Hermione says it's the drink that changed her destiny."

"So this Tom guy, how long have they lived together?"

"A couple of months. They met in France and they decided to open the bar together."

"Is he a good guy?"

"Yeah, he is. Good looks good personality and even has a good business sense."

"Is he better than me?" I asked.

"You? Maybe. I'd like to think so," the bartender replied.

"What?" I slurred. "How can he be better than me? I love Hermione more than he does. I waited for her for years. He barely knows her."

"Here. This one's on the house," he handed me another shot with a smile.

I grabbed it and swallowed it in one go. "What's your name? I like you. I can give you work at my…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I had already passed out.

* * *

Hermione hated being late especially to her own opening. Thankfully, Tom her roommate and business partner was already at the bar serving the customers. She met Tom in Paris; he was a struggling writer while she was just struggling. She had gone on the journey to find herself and to a certain degree she believed she did but it was still incomplete, something was missing. When she met Tom she was already thinking of going back to London but he convinced her to stay. She told him about Draco and the losing the baby. She told him about the pain, the constant struggle and the love. After all those time she was still in love with him. Not the change of scenery and the people changed it.

When she arrived at the bar, she was greeted with many of her friends. She'd seen Harry, Ginny and Ron. She was anxiously looking for Draco. To see if he came. She knew it was a long shot after all he ran a multi-national company and he surely had moved on after all these years. Her eyes scanned the tables, no Draco. What did she expect? She saw Tom waving to her from the bar. "Did you see Draco?"

"Tall guy, blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. The guy who's picture you kept beside your table?"

"No mocking. Have you seen him?" I asked Tom.

Tom pointed to the person slumped over the counter. "Who's this?" I asked.

"Take him home and thank me in the morning for being such a fabulous friend," He answered. I gave him a puzzled look. "Turn his head."

I strained to turn the man's head. I caught my breath, it was Draco. "What happened?" I asked.

"He came in and asked for you. Told him you weren't around and just kept drinking. I may have given him too much though," he replied mischievously.

I sighed. As much as I wanted to see him in any state, conscious was preferred. I tried to hoist him up but he just slumped forward. I looked for his phone and found James' number. Hopefully, not much has changed since I left. I called James and waited for a reply. "Hello?"

"Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?"

"James, its Hermione."

"Miss Granger," he uttered in surprise. "What are you doing with Draco?"

"He's uh, passed out at the counter and I was wondering if you could take him home."

"Yes, of course. I'll be there in a few minutes." I heard the click and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"His assistant is coming. I'll just take him home make sure he's okay."

Tom nodded in approval. "You can take all the time you need."

James arrived exactly ten minutes after. "Where did you come from?" I asked as we carried Draco into the car.

"The manor. I'm sorry I took long."

"I don't even want to know how you got here that quickly." I replied. "It's nice to see you again James."

"Likewise Miss Granger, we've all missed you especially the Master."

I had slipped in beside Draco and placed his head on my shoulder. "So how has everyone been?" I asked.

"Great! I'm no longer the assistant. I've been promoted to a managerial position."

"That's good news."

"I'm really glad you came back. The Master's always talking about you or your letters. We thought he was going to end up alone. He no longer attended parties' not even events in his name. We were all worried about him but now that you're back everything will change."

I looked at Draco's sleeping face. I noticed lines that weren't there before. What happened to him? I brushed my hand on his face; he stirred but continued to sleep peacefully.

When we arrived at the manor, I was surprised to see Brigitte and the rest of the staff waiting at the door. "Hi Miss Granger! James said you've come back."

"I'm just here to take him home," I replied.

"Please stay for a while. The cook baked a pie she wanted you to try."

"Thank you, Brigitte." We brought Draco back into his room. I instructed them to place a damp towel over his forehead to lessen the hangover he'll feel tomorrow.

"Miss, do you mind if I show you something?" Brigitte asked.

"No, what is it?" I asked.

She led me out of the room and we passed by my former room. I peeked in. It was strange everything was still the same the day I left. Nothing's been moved.

"We kept it intact in case you decide to come back," she explained.

"That's very kind of you. What did you want to show me?"

"Here," Brigitte led me into a wide room painted in Robin's egg blue. The whole room was filled with baby equipment. A rocking horse, a crib, a stroller, a rocking chair, Baby Einstein DVD's, an infant car seat, a baby walker, a diaper bag and toys littered the room. Brigitte opened the closets to reveal sets of clothes for boys and girls. "The Master called us up the day of the accident and asked us to buy all the baby equipment we could find."

I reached out to touch the bassinet. It was beautiful. I felt my eyes start to water. "Who decorated the room?"

"The Master did. After the accident he started opening up all the boxes and setting up the room. He always looked sad when he did it though."

"Draco did all of this?" I asked.

"Yes, he said that if you came back he wanted to be ready."

I sighed. I always thought that I loved him more than he ever loved me but I was wrong. The day I decided to selfishly find myself. I left him, broken and sad. He also lost a child. It hurt to think that I did this to him.

"Miss, will you be staying?"

"Yes, yes I think so." I replied trying to fight back the tears.

* * *

I opened my eyes and didn't know where I was. I suddenly saw Brigitte at the foot of my bed folding up clothes. "How did I get here?"

"James and Miss Granger took you home, sir."

"Did she leave her number?"

"No, sir. She stayed over in her old room."

"Where is she?"

"She left sir."

"What?" I immediately jumped out of the bed. "Where did she go?"

"She went out to buy groceries. She said she was making breakfast maybe she already came back."

I ran out of the room in my boxers and into the kitchen. I found her at the stove making eggs. She looked stunning. Her hair had grown longer, she was slimmer and her spark was back. I was afraid to come closer. I was afraid that she would disappear like in many of my nightmares. "Hermione?" I felt my voice caught at my throat.

She turned, her brilliant smile greeting me. "Good morning!"

I didn't want to move. I didn't know what to do. She slowly walked towards me, "I thought you'll be a little glad that I'm back." She placed her arms around me, "I'm back."

I puller her into an embrace. "Welcome back." I showered her with kisses. It's been too long. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"It was here all along."


End file.
